


So, the War of Titans starts

by ChimamireHissori



Series: Chaos from the Underworld [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotherly Love, Contingency Plans, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hades shows off, Hari Needs a nap, Hari freaks out over a jar, Nico takes a nap, Olympus gets an unexpected shake up, Olympus has issues, Percy whines about naps, The Underworld is a war zone, Well that didn't work like it was supposed too, swimming in the Styx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimamireHissori/pseuds/ChimamireHissori
Summary: The Great Prophecy is coming to its conclusion. Hari is determined to make it out alive, but knows there’s always that chance she won’t. Now she just has to win the argument with her father. Lucky Nico is there to help.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace/Luna Lovegood
Series: Chaos from the Underworld [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907884
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Hari was dreaming, she knew she was. She could see the daylight streaming through Hogwarts. She frowned as she saw Blaise was waiting for a que. That was when it started. She was distracted as she was suddenly watched the twins create a swamp, an actual swamp in one of the corridors of the east wing on the Fifth floor. Blaise was meanwhile cursing things in Umbridge’s office and leaving nasty surprises. He was even leaving some Weasley products set to trigger if she opened drawers or moved something on her desk.

Blaise then returned to the chaos to see the twins not expelled but leaving the school permanently. She was not sad for them. But it would cause a wave of chaos after them. She did find out where they were now though. She could go visit them. She figured Sirius had helped them get the lease, as she didn’t remember the address as one of the Black family buildings. Months ago, she’d made sure she got those contracts written up for her investments. They were perfectly set to do everything they wanted.

She watched the twins leave Hogwarts for good. She laughed herself silly watching the chaos unfold. She knew they were brilliant. The fact she noticed them wearing their half rings, the ring had split in half during forging. The rings tied their lives together, they both had to die at the same time to actually die, was how it ended up working oddly enough. But it also meant that neither had to live without the other.

She was shaken awake to find Nico waiting there sitting on the bed. “Training” he said then yawned

Hari rolled out of bed and dressed as best she could. Nap time was over apparently.

She was being drilled and trained to the point she was not riding or exploring, just learning to fight. She was learning tighter control and how to lead an army.

She would sleep and see things happening at the school. It would boost her energy again. Then it was back to learning how to control the Underworld. Her training and schooling were torture and misery. Persephone was planning something but Hari didn’t have the time to deal with it. Nico was figuring out that one.

Hari had been dreaming of Hogwarts again. Of how they had Filch ferrying students across the swamp, that had McGonagall or Flitwick wanted to, they could have easily removed it. To the skiving snack boxes being used to create something called ‘Umbridgeitis’. Peeves was the worst and the funniest to watch as chaos incarnate. She giggled as McGonagall told Peeves one of the chandeliers unscrewed the other way… the worst part, it did.

She was shaken awake when a horde of monsters managed to escape Tartarus. The waves of them did little true damage. Mostly getting a damn hole in the wall of Erebos. The problem came in with Cerberus getting his leg hurt and a platoon of skeletal soldiers being destroyed. 

This was not funny anymore. They had to do something. Hari went back to her training one the wave was cleared. There had to be something they could do. The fact that she dreamed of Voldemort in a room of dusty glass orbs where he found out about the prophecy was … unnerving. He had to wait. She would deal with him after the Titans war. Voldemort didn’t have a time limit. So long as her friends weren’t targets.

Hari had to get her head back into the fight… who was she kidding? Why did they expect a child to save them? It took her a month of constant wheedling to get their father to listen to reason. They needed to support the Gods, not sit and wait it out. This was the Titan’s prison and they were their Wardens. It would be their downfall if they tried to stay out of it. The Titans would do anything to end them. It was getting to June; they were running out of time to support and deal with the Gods. But they also needed a damnable pressure point that they could offer to be able to deal first.

Hari was sitting in the garden reading, or trying to with too many thoughts going through her head, when Nico Failed for a third time this week to get more out of their father about his mother. They only knew she was a wonderful woman. Hades had obviously loved her even if he could not show that in front of his Immortal wife which was why they had asked when he was alone. They knew her name was Maria di Angelo. That she was from Venice, but her father was a diplomat in Washington, D.C. that’s why Nico and Bianca were there. That's where Hades met her. They got to look at the single picture from the World War 2 era. She was a beautiful woman. Nico cried because they could See Bianca in her smile and Nico in her eyes.

So, Nico was doing something stupid and she wasn’t stopping him. They knew something was up and they wanted to know what. She was sitting nearby under a pomegranate tree. There was a specific tree they could not eat from and it was very well marked, it was also their step-mother’s greatest treasure in the garden.

Nico had dug a hole in the flower bed and poured wine into the hole standing over it as he did the summoning chant. Hari sat up and Paid attention when it wasn’t his mother who appeared but Bianca.

"Bianca," Nico said. "But—"

‘Don't summon our mother, Nico,’ she warned. ‘She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see.’

"Why?" he demanded. "What's our father hiding?"

‘Pain,’ Bianca said. ‘Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy.’

"What do you mean?" Nico said. "I have to know!"

‘The knowledge will only hurt you. Remember what I said: Holding grudges is a fatal flaw for children of Hades.’

"I know that," Nico said. "But I'm not the same as I used to be, Bianca. Stop trying to protect me!"

‘Brother, you don't understand—'

Nico swiped his hand through the spirit, and banished his sister’s image.

"Maria di Angelo," he said again. "Speak to me!"

Hari moved and knelt beside Nico, he was still standing and leaning on her as she had her arm around his waist. Apparently, Nico really couldn’t summon his mother as a scene formed instead of a spirit. In the mist, they could see Nico and Bianca as small children, maybe 8 and 10, playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns.

Maria di Angelo sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and a black veiled hat like a star from an old 1940s movie, one of the few Hari had been allowed to watch. She had Bianca's smile and Nico's eyes. On a chair next to her sat their father in a black pinstripe suit. He was leaning toward Maria, using his hands as he talked, like he was agitated.

"Please, my dear," he said. "You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

"No, my love." She spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the Land of the Dead? I will not do this."

"Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A Prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely—"

"No! The Prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for proper training, but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demi-god children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"

"Certamente," Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is un imbecile."

Nico was starting to cry and Hari couldn't help but admire her courage, and it explained where Nico got his. This was an amazingly strong woman. No wonder their Father fell in love with her.

Hades glanced nervously at the ceiling, no doubt his name calling the attention of The Olympian king. "Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too."

Maria smiled; Nico choked due to how much of her daughter they could see. "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld."

Hades wrung his hands. "Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx."

Maria di Angelo laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other Gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The Gods wouldn't really hurt them."

"You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children."

Maria kissed the Lord of the Dead and rose from the sofa. Hades watched her walk upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain. It probably did. Knowing every step, she took would take her away from his protection.

A moment later, he tensed. Nico and Bianca stopped playing as if they sensed something too.

"No!" Hades said. But even his Godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded. The force was so violent, the entire mist image dissolved. When it came into focus again, they saw their father kneeling in the ruins, holding the broken form of Maria di Angelo. Fires still burned all around him. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled.

Little Nico and Bianca stared at their mother uncomprehendingly. The Fury, Alecto appeared behind them, hissing and flapping her leathery wings. The younger forms of Bianca and Nico didn't seem to notice her.

"Zeus!" Hades shook his fist at the sky. "I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!"

"My lord, you cannot," Alecto warned. "You of all Immortals must respect the Laws of Death."

Hades glowed with rage. It took great effort to regain his control so as not to hurt the very children he’d used his powers to protect.

"Take them," Their father told Alecto, choking back a sob. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

"As you wish, my lord," Alecto said. "And the woman's body?”

"Take her as well," he said bitterly. "Give her the ancient rites."

Alecto, the children, and Maria's body dissolved into shadows, leaving Hades alone in the ruins. Nico was holding back his sobs as he remembered none of this but the emotions were there. Hari tucked him into her arms as they continued to watch, the mist hadn’t faded just yet.

"I warned you," a new voice said.

Hades turned. A girl in a multicolored dress stood by the smoldering remains of the sofa. She had short black hair and sad eyes. She was no more than twelve. There was something wrong, almost haughty about the girl, it was well hidden though.

"You dare come here?" Hades growled. "I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot," the girl said. "The power of Delphi protects me."

This was the Oracle of Delphi? Hari thought, the one that gave the Prophecy damning her and Nico. Even Percy if Hari fell. 

"You've killed the woman I loved!" Hades roared. "Your Prophecy brought us to this.'"

He loomed over the girl, but she didn't flinch. "Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children," she said, "because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent."

"Nevertheless, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen."

"Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future," the girl said. "I cannot change it."

Black fire lit their father’s eyes, and they knew something bad was coming. But the sad part was, neither of them could honestly blame their father. Their tempers were as dangerous as their powers.

"Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades," he growled. "Perhaps I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring yon an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I can Curse you."

The girl's eyes widened. "You would not—"

"I swear," Hades said, "as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the Curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter Prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

The girl screamed, and the misty image was blasted to shreds. Nico fell to his knees his face white with shock, tears streaming down his face. They both looked up. Standing in front of them was the real Hades, towering in his black robes and scowling down at them.

"And just what," he asked Nico, "do you think you're doing?"

He then turned and blasted whoever was watching. Hades then looked at what they were doing, he was not pleased in the slightest. They were in trouble.

“How exactly did you break the wards… summoning a spirit?” Hades asked with a single raised eyebrow.

The siblings looked sheepish. “He’s death oriented?” Hari offered

The second eyebrow rose, not in astonishment but in that ‘I know you’re bullshitting me’ sort of look. They shared a look and he sighed. “Rooms Now”

They left the garden. Hari turned holding Nico to her to see their father filling in the hole and creating a new flower there. It was a jewel narcissus. Their father looked sadly at the flower, thinking of the woman they’d been watching. 

Hari was laying in her bed with Max at the foot, taking up at least three quarters of the bed. Nico was passed out from crying in her arms, using her shoulder as a pillow. He was also wrapped up in her blankets. The last few days had been an emotional roller-coaster. Hari was staring at the jewel stars through the gauzy fabric of her bed canopy. She could find the constellations she knew and the new Hunter constellation that formed two Christmas’s ago.

She must have dozed off, and it must have been day time as she watched much to her shock that Ron finally got it together and won the Quidditch Cup. Hari was glad she didn’t have to watch the after party. Instead she got to see Rachel and Percy hanging out relaxed. She was happy for them at least. But if they did not find a way to defeat the Titans… those moments would never happen again.

Hari slipped out of the bed. One of Max’s heads lifted and she patted his nose. “Guard Nico” she said softly. The head settled again and she padded out of the room. She forwent her shoes and walked to her balcony that overlooked the Underworld. She was lost in thought as she just looked at the fields below them. The days had been blurring together for weeks now, her sense of time was nearly gone.

~~~~~~~~

Hari and Nico had finally managed to bribe, manipulate, and blackmail their father into fighting for Olympus yesterday after Nico’s summoning. They three of them had argued for well over three hours. Persephone walked in then proceeded to walk out as the three were fighting. She’d also narrowly missed been hit by a ball of flames, which melted the silver ornament beside the door she’d come in.

It was a lot of "You have to!" from the siblings followed by "I don't have to do anything!" Hades would yell at them "I'm a God!"

Then they tried a different tactic. They’d appealed to his sense of survival.

"Father," Nico said, "if Olympus falls, your own palace's safety doesn't matter. You'll fade too."

"I am not an Olympian!" Hades had growled in response "My family has made that quite clear."

"You are,'' Nico said. "Whether you like it or not."

"Zeus killed your mother. And you would have me help them? They deserve what they get!" Hades yelled

Then in response they had been forced to pull the family cards.

“We understand family as we are. You can't just abandon your family because they did something horrible. You've done horrible things to them too." Hari argued

"Maria died!" Hades yelled. it’s part of the reason they had wanted to summon Nico’s mom, to figure out what this reluctance was about but was never named.

"You can't just cut yourself off from the other gods!" Nico had yelled

"I've done very well at it for thousands of years."

"And has that made you feel any better?" Nico demanded.

"Has that curse on the Oracle helped you at all?” Hari demanded

“Holding grudges is a fatal flaw. Bianca warned me about that, and she was right." Nico yelled

"For demi-gods! I am Immortal, all-powerful! I would not help the other Gods if they begged me, if Percy Jackson himself pleaded—"

"You're just as much of an outcast as I am!" Nico yelled. "Stop being angry about it and do something helpful for once. That's the only way they'll respect you!"

Hades’ palm filled with black fire again, it had more then once during this argument.

"Go ahead," Nico said. "Blast me. That's just what the other Gods would expect from you. Prove them right."

Hades roared in anger. His fireball hit a silver tree right next to Nico, melting another one into a pool of liquid metal.

Hari even told their father that he could not barricade himself in the Underworld to watch his siblings and their spawn die before taking over. It was to a point… she wasn’t sure they would survive the reforming from Tartarus.

It had taken a long time just to convince Hades to even fight for Olympus, let alone how they were going to do it.

~~~~~~~~~~

She sighed wrapped in a black silk scarf off the hook on her bed post. She leaned on the railing staring at the Elysium Fields and the Isles of the Blest. All those Warriors and Heroes of Legend and they were here in the Underworld not on the surface where they would be needed. Her eyes went wide. That’s it! She dashed out of her room, the scarf floating to the ground as she dashed for her bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari arrived panting to the door to her father’s office. She opened the door and went to slip in but paused. The picture of Nico’s mother was flat against the desk, hiding the picture. A bad day, definitely a bad day as Persephone’s plant pot was shattered across the floor. The Night bloom that had been in it was dead and shivered on the floor along with the dirt it had been in was scattered in an almost line on the floor.

Her father was pacing behind his desk glaring at a report in his hand. He was still pissed at Hari and Nico. They didn’t regret it in the slightest. The fact he must have known what Nico and her had seen that day…

“My Lord Father” Hari called out kneeling, from just inside the door. She was using this term more because she had been pissing him off a lot lately.

He turned burning purple eyes towards her “Yes, Aidonea” he growled

“I have an idea to combat the escapes” she said quickly not looking up

He stopped pacing and stared at her, the fire leaving his eyes “I’m listening” he gestured forward. “Close the door” his voice was calmer now

Hari stepped into the room closing the door behind her she stepped farther into the room edging around the broken pottery. “The Heroes that are in Elysium” Hari stated once she was in a good spot.

He nodded

“Offer a relief of boredom. Offer that, if they want, they can fight again as our forces. So long as they don’t betray us or the Underworld, they can keep their places in Elysium.”

Hades looked at her thoughtful “It would create leaders.” he muttered “Generals, Commanders, Heroes”

“We could make different offers to the Fields of Punishment and Apostle” Hari continued

“What would you offer the Punished?” Hades asked turning fully to listen to her.

“If they act well, do good for us, a lessening on their punishment, a possibility to work for Elysium, or at least the Apostle fields” Hari said

“And the Apostle field would be offered a chance at Elysium” Hades finished

“That was the Idea. I also want to create a unit for infiltration. They will have a different guideline. I want Nico to lead it.”

“Those you want to betray us so they can get inside Kronos’s forces.”

“Yes” Hari agreed “With Nico leading them we will get instant updates and news even if they aren’t with him. He’s also the best with sneaking around and getting into places without being detected.”

Hades nodded “Do it. I’ll start preparing the paperwork” he muttered he was already thinking of which souls to pull to be paper monkeys for him.

Hari bowed and went out to the stables but she stopped looking at herself. She needed to change, she needed to make an impression, she was also currently barefoot.

She quickly dressed; her maid had to help her into her battle gear. Nico didn’t even wake up as they moved around. Hari wasn’t surprised. He was exhausted.

When she mounted her mare, she looked like she was her father’s heir. She and her small guard, the palace’s best warriors, it was all due to the newest rash of escapes not that she actually needed them normally. They rode with her leading from the front into the gated community of Elysium.

People followed her as she headed for the center, more came as the word spread that an outsider was in Elysium. She dismounted and with a hand got up onto a statue platform that was missing the Statue. It had never been made apparently.

“Hear Me” She called out “I am the Daughter of the Unseen one. The Crown Princess of the Underworld. Speaker for the King of the Underworld. We are calling for Warriors. People who will fight in the coming war. Those who fight will not lose their place in Elysium unless they betray everything we stand for. We are fighting for Olympus. We are fighting for the Gods. Who among you will take up the call?” Hari asked loud enough to be heard “Who will join the fight once more?”

“I’ve been getting bored without any fighting going on” a man said stepping out of the crowd. “I, Jason leader of the Argonauts, will fight”

After the first, more calls went up. Many cheering as they called forth their names. Many of them being of the ancient times having gotten bored in death. Some were modern souls and a few very recent ones.

“What of the Hunters of Artemis?” a girl called out; more girls dressed exactly alike wanted that answer

Hari smiled “Pick your Lieutenant and you will become her Dark hunters” 

They nodded and put their hands on a raven-haired girl. “Zoe, be our Lieutenant once more”

They cheered as a tear slipped down the lieutenant’s face as she nodded. Hari could even see Bianca nodding and holding her bow up in a cheer that went through the girls. 

She was helped down by a guard. As the crowd left to prepare for a war, a dark man approached her. Hari smiled having hoped to find this very man. “I had hoped you would speak with me” Hari said

The man gave a soft smile “I am a known betrayer. Few knew I was loyal” the man stated

“That’s why I have a different task and set of rules for you. I need a unit, to act under the Prince of the Underworld as spies, espionage experts, and infiltrators” Hari stated “So long as you stay loyal and feed us as much as you can, you will keep your place here. If you or yours betray us completely, truly turning sides they will be sent to the Field of Punishment”

“Fair, Princess” the man nodded.

She smiled “Are you in?”

“I am. I will say this to a few I trust. They will be told the same as you have told me. They many come for more information.”

Hari nodded “They will have every thing explained before they sign the deal”

He bowed to her. A woman hiding in the shadows nodded as they parted. Hari moved on. She made the address to the Field of Apostle. Few joined from there, a couple that only wished to fight.

The Fields of Punishment gave her their full attention. She was offering them a way out. But it came with a risk, a chance out or a worse punishment. The Jailors were even interested. However, she was being very selective of who could sign up, mostly because she did not need them needlessly betraying them, because most of them would in a breath, no matter the reward offered to be loyal.

Hades looked at the draw His daughter had created days later, the ones choosing to fight had come to the tents set up by the palace to start the process. They could easily run an army now. He got them started in forming platoons and special units. Though he might nudge a few minor gods into helping, or maybe not. Nah, too much effort and bribery, that and Hestia was going to need all the help she could get on Olympus when the time came. Maybe there was one he could call on to guard their last Hope.

However, there was something that had to be done first. Hades didn’t like the idea. Mostly because of who he would have to call if his heir agreed.

“Aidonea” Hades called as she was training with one of the finest trainers he had, this one had agreed to be her trainer months ago and now was training her even harder.

“Father” She greeted surprised but smiled, sweating as she was.

“We need to talk for a moment” Hades stated looking forlorn.

She frowned and nodded to her trainer, he let her leave. She came up to her father “What’s this about?”

“I have a …” Hades sighed as if he hated himself for offering this idea to her “There is a way to make a person invincible. The curse of Achilles”

“Nico mentioned it to me” Hari stated nodding as they had been talking about how Luke had managed to take in Kronos.

Hades looked bothered “It’s done here, in the Underworld. There is a rite that must be done first. A blessing of sorts. The way has been lost and purposely forgotten. There are risks.”

Hari waited; her father was stalling. 

Hades took in a deep breath “You will have to be blessed by your mother. Pandora” Hades finally said, “I will also give my blessing.”

“What are the risks?” Hari asked

This seemed to be a little more comfortable of a topic for the King of the Underworld. “If you do not keep a mortal spot, you will die, turned to ash. But this is negated by the Blessings of both parents, it will force one to be created, but the wearer of the curse chooses the place. There are downsides to it once it’s applied though. Exhaustion can become lethal”

Hari blushed. That’s what had him so twitchy about this, Hari had a nasty habit of going till she passed out regularly. “Is there a way to get rid of it once it’s been applied?” Hari asked

“Yes, in the River Tiber. We can use the Little Tiber in the States however” Hades stated

“So, once this is all over, I’m taking a swim in the Tiber then” Hari stated smiling

Hades seemed relieved.

“What about Percy Jackson, Poseidon’s son?” Hari asked “He’ll be …. He’ll be the one they think is the Hero, they don’t know I’m actually the one. And if I fall, he will be the next choice two weeks after me. Then it’s Nico in four years.”

Hades twitched “You want me to make the offer to Seaweed head’s spawn?” He grumbled

“Yes. If only as a contingency” Hari stated “To make sure Olympus does not fall, you can’t gain a throne there if it’s rubble.”

Hades submitted to that logic. It was better to be prepared then holding the reins of a horseless Chariot. Regardless, he was not looking forward to Pandora and Persephone being in the palace at the same time as Persephone didn’t really leave the Underworld much anymore. Not since the war started in earnest.

Hades sighed as he left. He let her get back to her training. He had an Iris-message to send. 

The chaos erupted three days later. Hades did not know why he did this to himself. He had three women arguing in his throne room. Demeter was here ‘visiting’ more like ribbing the married couple while Persephone and Pandora were arguing at each other. There were obviously three very different conversations going on and he was part of none of them.

He saw two small heads peak out from behind a column. His children were snooping. Poorly but he only noticed because the three women were all mad at him and ignoring him.

He looked at the woman then shrank to be about six foot not full god sized. He sighed relieved as the three of them slipped out into the secondary room, his war room.

“Was that--” Nico looked almost excited

“My mother-in-law slash sister, yes”

“Then the curly haired one?” Hari asked curious peeking out the door

“Your Mother”

Hari choked and looked at him startled. “She’s alive?!” Hari didn’t believe him or hadn’t actually thought about it.

“Yes” Hades said then they all jumped and cringed as the women in the next room got loud and pitchy.

“Am I going to be able to get her blessing?” Hari asked nervous.

“Yes, though you might have to give her your life story. She was pretty heart broken when you vanished. She was never allowed to keep you but I had been willing to give her visitation rights” Hades explained cringing as he looked out the door into his throne room. He didn’t want to go out there again.

“Godly lessons?” Hari offered

Hades looked at her “Yes, Gods yes. I’m not going back out there” They slipped off as a trio to a training room. It was different being trained to properly open fissures without the dead coming from them.

They all looked up when the door opened. Pandora and Persephone were standing there unimpressed.

They could all see the Lord of the Dead suddenly sweating and the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried to smile… he was failing. Hari and Nico did it too when they got caught red-handed doing something they weren’t supposed to be.

Nico was the fastest as he shadow travelled away. The two women managed to trap Hari and Hades in the room.

Hari wasn’t sure what exactly happened to causing it but she was in a quiet room with the unknown woman introduced to her as Pandora. It took the curls and her calling Hari, Aidonea, for it to clue in, this really was her Mother. Her honest to Hades Mother. Well it explained where she got the curls from at least. This was also where the emerald coloured eyes came from as matching eyes looked at her smiling.

Hari talked with her and it was so awkward. They got on the topic of Love lives and Hari was bright red. “You have a girl?” Pandora asked grinning

Hari choked then coughed shaking her head blushing bright red. That’s when her Mother blinked at her “You’re straight?”

Hari blinked “Bi” she said quietly but then spoke of Blaise with this stupid little smile on her face. The roses Blaise had given her were set in Stygian Ice. They would have died otherwise and she hadn’t wanted that. She went to get one only Pandora followed her daughter to her room. She spotted the crystal rose on her vanity table. There was a rose on her bedside in a crystal style of Stygian Ice and the one in an orb sitting on her writing desk.

“Same boy?” Pandora asked 

“Yes” Hari said quietly blushing.

“Is he cute?”

Hari blushed more “More handsome then cute” she admitted then giggled

“Don’t have a picture, do you?” Pandora said sighing

Hari paused and looked at her trunk. “Actually yes. Colin took it months ago”

Hari grabbed out her album and Pandora was fascinated. There were three pictures actually. One from the Yule ball. She was dancing with Blaise during the middle of the night. Colin had given it to her as a memento, she was sure he had other ones. But she thanked him anyway. The next one had been during the last Hogsmeade trip when Blaise had given her the rose. It was in her hand and they were laughing with the snow in the background. The third she blushed still remembering the day. They had been sitting in the hall on a stone bench and Blaise had just put his head in her lap and she’d squeaked. But settled when he started snoring.

“Very handsome. Italian?”

Hari nodded blushing again.

Pandora smiled at her and kissed her forehead “I give you my blessing, Aidonea.” Pandora said then left her.

Hari frowned as the woman vanished but she couldn’t find her after that. Hari frowned and found her father flopped out in his library ignoring his wife and sister.

“She’s gone. Pandora does that.” Hades stated not looking up from the book. “But when your ready.”

Hari sighed flopping out on the floor cushions. “Are we sure this will work?” Hari asked

“Yes. For I give you my blessing” Hades stated looking at her with a soft smile.

Hari was mildly amused. She was riding Max like a horse. It was fun. Nico was grinning like a loon as he was riding a normal Hellhound. Though, a new litter was on its way, he’d be able to choose one out of them.

Her and Her escort arrived at the Styx. They arrived at the black sand on either side of the river. The River Styx's current swirled with strange objects—broken toys, ripped-up college diplomas, wilted homecoming corsages—all the dreams people had thrown away as they'd passed from life into death. The whole of the river was as polluted as the ones above. It was something they would have to fix.

Hari was helped down off Max. She wore a simple black Chiton and no sandals. She felt a little naked as she’d been forced to take off all her jewelry before hand. Her cuff and her necklace. 

Hades kissed her forehead before letting her walk towards the river. “Remember concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine the one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. That will be the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world.” Hades stated softly

Hari nodded turning and ruffling Nico’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine” She said smiling. She had to be for his sake, to lose two sisters… it would break him and she was good at staying alive for others.

Hari focused on the hollow at the back of her left ear. She really only knew it was there because of her glasses. It was a spot that no one thought about if they didn’t wear glasses. It would also be virtually impossible to hit with anything more then a sniper at just the right angle from behind. No frontal assault would hit it as it would all glance off her ear, best part was, her helmet would guard that very spot.

She stood on the bank, the water not quite touching her, she turned to look at her father and brother one last time before she took a deep breath and stepped backwards. She let her body fall. She fully submerged.

The pain that hit had to be what the Cruciatus curse felt like, By Hades it hurt. She stayed focused on the spot, her binding to the world, a silvery blue string not unlike a Patronus. 

She saw Blaise standing there in a crimson toga over a black shirt. He was standing in a rose garden or something similar as he was surrounded by red roses, they bloomed brighter around him and he smiled. Blaise was reaching out for her hand as if to take her hand to walk her through the garden. She reached out and took his hand.

Hari gasped as she surfaced. Two of the dead helped to pull her out as she’d some how managed to get part of her upper body onto the shore. She lay panting on the black sand. She looked at her hand to see her veins had gone black, standing out on her pale skin before fading away. She looked up at her father and he helped her stand with Nico on the others side.

Braced on both sides as the pain receded. She turned to look at the Styx and saw something odd. There was nothing floating in it anymore. It was clean, pure even. Nico even made a noise as he noticed it too.

“A gift of being the Daughter of Hades” Their father said softly in her ear.

Nico looked seriously impressed “So I guess I’m taking a dip the next time we need pollution control?” he commented with a smirk.

He got swatted by both Hades and Hari for his sarcasm. They got to the palace, though this time she was in their father’s chariot, mostly because she couldn’t climb onto Max’s back by herself. She didn’t exactly remember the trip across the fields and or the trip to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hades did not want to do what he was doing. But it had to be done. His living Daughter and Heir had threatened to leave her helmet behind if he didn’t go talk to his brother. Hades stepped into his Brother’s palace. It was what the mortals called Atlantis. Hades called it a disorganized mess. It was half destroyed now. Hades looked around at the chaos.

“Brother” Poseidon said straightening. He looked bad as his kingdom was falling. Triton was there as well delivering battle reports. The thing Poseidon married was also in the room with his generals. It wasn’t looking good. His brother was greying quickly as his domain was failing. It bothered Hades. He didn’t like that feeling but Poseidon was the better of his brothers. One of his two siblings he actually got along with. 

“Seaweed Head” Hades stated looking him dead in the eyes.

Poseidon blinked at him and burst out laughing. It actually startled his guards and his generals. They looked at him shocked “Been a long time since you’ve said that to my face” Poseidon stated grinning. His children were trying not to chuckle as many of them heard it behind his back quite often.

“Well, the half-bloods at the camp call your newest spawn Seaweed Brain. It’s appropriate” Hades stated finding the scene out the window interesting. He could sense 200 thousand dead soldiers. 10 thousand recent, in the last year. Others were from their first battle and many from other things.

“What brings you to my domain?” Poseidon asked

“An offer” Hades stated

The entire room was tense as Hades was staring out the window. 300 thousand sailors, 400 thousand civilians, 5000 half-bloods -- 

“Hades”

Hades whipped around and looked at his brother blinking.

Poseidon gave a smile “I haven’t seen you do that in eons”

“Do what?!” Hades demanded annoyed

“Count” Poseidon stated

Hades flushed and twitched, his hand itching for his Bident. “I don’t count!” he hissed

“The offer” Triton asked

“Perseus Jackson can be granted Invulnerability” Hades stated glad for the change of topic.

Poseidon sat up in his chair looking at Hades startled “Say that again!”

“I’m offering to allow your son access to the Curse of Achilles. It’s merely so that he can be at equal standing with the child our Lovely Father possesses currently” Hades sneered at the thought of their father.

“What’s the catch?” Poseidon asked eyeing his brother

“If there is a vote to say, have me take Dionysus’s place on the council, you would vote in my favor” Hades stated sounding almost indifferent.

“On the Styx?” Poseidon asked

“If you want” Hades said sounding bored

Poseidon eyed his brother “What brought this kind offer on?”

“Your daughter.” Triton said his eyes wide “You mean we’ve all been chasing the wrong child!?” he was visibly annoyed

“What daughter, Bianca? The one that chose to be a huntress?” Poseidon asked confused, he’d been out of the loop with his older brother for a while. 

“No, the one who is three weeks older then your youngest son.” Hades stated “She’s planning to fail and fall” Hades sounded seriously pissed at that thought. “She’s… been making contingency plans. Perseus will be next if she falls.” They watched Hades clench his fist.

“Very well. What is needed for him to take the curse?”

Hades was about to answer when an iris message appeared. They stopped to see Hari in her Battle Gear in the image, there was a splatter of blood on her skull shaped helm “Forgive me, Father. They’ve breached the walls. We can regain control and hold it for now, but in two hours we may not be able to. Nico is still out with his unit at Mount Othyos”

“I’ll be there shortly.” Hades stated

She bowed and vanished

“You’re being besieged too?” Triton asked surprised, most of the room was.

“Yes, I am their prison warden. I will fall just as easily as the rest of you. My Daughter and Son keep reminding me of this. We’ve been keeping them at bay. Now, other then about your spawn, I have another deal for you”

“Just say it” Poseidon snapped

“How many of your sons and Daughters do you wish returned for the battle. Except Theseus” Hades stated “Any of them but that one. He’s currently the favorite training dummy for my children”

“How many am I allowed?”

“All but the one’s I’ve got running units in my kingdom. And then we can argue.” Hades stated

“Running units”

Hades smirked “My daughter has a surprising amount of charisma. She’s managed to get the souls of the Underworld to fight for her, for Olympus.”

“Why?” the sea queen demanded

“She’s exceedingly fond of a hunter of Artemis. She’s willing to die to let her live a little longer” Hades stated “If Olympus falls so do the Hunters”

Poseidon was thinking.

“I’ll also resurrect as many of your people as My leaders can manage until the war is done.”

“What do you want in payment for that?” the sea demoness they called Poseidon’s wife asked

“Don’t lose!” Hades stated “Send me a message the usual way. Your mortal spawn is going to need yours and his mother’s blessing to survive the Styx.” Hades vanished into shadows. He had to go help his daughter hold off the escaping Titan’s army.

Though this was actually worse then that. Hari Knew, she Knew. Last freaking summer, she’d feed Underworld food to the Titan’s army, Nico had even helped her. They were currently fighting and slaughtering repetitively the ones who were stupid enough to eat said food. Hades was seriously surprised that no demi-god had actually eaten any of it. But at the same time, the Titans and their monsters would not have allowed their sacred meat to go to some human spawn of a God.

The slaughter was bad. Each time a soul had to be reformed it took energy. Hades was expecting some of them to start backing out… only they surprised him but running back into the fray. The older ones were a little too excited knowing they couldn’t ‘die’ again but reforming took some time. Once they had the wall sealed again and the Titans banished back to Tartarus, Aidonea was passed out in the corner of the war room as the Commanders and General gave their reports.

That’s when he got the message from Poseidon. He was agreeing to the terms. He even gave Hades the names he wanted. Hades looked at the names in his hand he passed it over to Alecto. “Gather these souls, bring them to my Throne room” Hades ordered “I’ll be there” he looked behind him at his daughter “In about three hours”

Poseidon nodded “Take your time, to a limit”

Hades slashed his hand through the message. He got through the last of the reports. Hari was awake when he was ready to leave and raise the dead for his brother. He lifted her in his arms making her squeak and set her on his throne. “Guard this while I am away. This will allow you to hold the walls”

She nodded. She wasn’t disintegrating or even twitching. She was frowning however. “Nico, he’s found two Titan lords at Mount Othrys but he is not engaging.” Aidonea said she twitched 

“It’s a heavy tug on the mind” he said knowing she was seeing all of his domain, including the dying.

She straightened and lifted her head high. A True Queen, that was what she would become if this was how she was as a princess.

Hari took his burden as he went into the ocean and buried his hands into his brother’s domain. The water boiled around him as he was surrounded by Hellfire. The dead rose in droves. Many breaking the coral grave markers as they rejoined the fray. Poseidon stared at his brother as Hades was flexing a power he’d never seen before. Hades truly had become more powerful as time went on, where as the others had weakened. 

Poseidon saw twelve of his sons and daughters rise with the other dead. Hades bound an army of warriors to each of his dead children. They were fully capable of thought. Ranks and command were already falling into place in among the dead. Poseidon didn’t feel the tears as he watched one of his more peaceful daughters start ordering reconstruction and defenses, also going out to collect those lost or separated from their communities to get as many survivors protected as they could possibly reach.

Poseidon’s most war-like sons and daughters were already giving orders as they moved out to start thinning the number of enemies. The others were setting up defences to allow those that needed rest and healing to do that. The rest were slowly filling out the ranks in his armies. There was even one unit under medic guard and to fetch the wounded. It was brilliant. Hades was almost steaming as shadows came off his form. He was done though.

“I owe you brother” Poseidon said

“Don’t touch me!” Hades snapped exhausted “I’m not stable. My powers are…”

“I understand” Poseidon said standing guard as his brother regain control over the powers. Hades very rarely, by this show, released at even close to full power. Hades stabilized and stood up. He nodded to his brother who caught him before he could vanish and grasped his forearm touching his shoulder with his free hand. “I will support you at the Council”

Hades said nothing but grasped his Brother’s forearm before pulling away and vanishing. Hades didn’t remember blacking out, only coming to when Persephone walked in to steal a shirt of his. She was weird about borrowing from his collection of shirts.

He found his daughter asleep on the throne, it looked almost normal outside of the size issue. She was curled up against one corner and muttering in her sleep. Looks like the half-bloods were making their move as she mentioned Hephaestus’s favorite kid’s name with a tear on her cheek. She was learning the Fates choice as there was something that could not be changed. As Miserable as it seemed. It would be different in the end. This Prophecy would complete and the stupidity that started it would end. They just had to get there.

Hari woke when he touched her cheek. She blinked at him, her eyes burning with fire. “Zeus and Hera will be reaped” she said, her voice like smoke, it was like an Oracle but not. She blinked at him “It won’t be Thanatos that claims them either.” She touched her head like she was in pain. “Why is he talking to me now? It’s been ten years” her voice had gone back to normal.

“Aidonea, who’s talking to you” Hades asked softly

“Death, not Thanatos, older, much older… he’s not a Titan. He calls them dumb children that can’t stop fighting over a toy…” His daughter looked at him so confused “I don’t get it”

That’s when it clicked. “Aidonea, that’s not the God of Death. It’s the Primordial God of Souls”

Hari blinked at him 

“Psychí, did he address himself as that?” Hades asked

Hari nodded “But he feels like Thanatos does”

“He’s the precursor to Thanatos, how did you meet him? We were all sure he’d dispersed.”

Hari blinked and reached for her necklace; they all knew it was hollow. A stone fell out of it with a very familiar symbol to Hades. “That is one of his” Hades stated with a sigh

“Oh” Hari blushed 

Hades frowned “What?”

“My invisibility cloak… this image shimmers on it at just the right angle” she said nervously

“Found a sword or a stick of some sort made of Elder by any chance?” Hades asked borderline sarcastically facepalming, she had two of the three items to summon the primordial God of Souls.

She looked at him confused and he sighed. “Let’s hope you don’t …” he eyed her, then sighed again “Why do I have the feeling you already have it but don’t know, which would explain why you can hear him, also how you can sleep on my Throne.”

Aidonea blushed “Just my luck?” she said embarrassingly cute. He shook his head.

Hades knew when the offer to the Fish spawn was made. It was the day after Charles Beckendorf was killed in the explosion that destroyed the Princess Andromeda cruise ship.

He sighed, Beckendorf was going to Elysium no matter what. The boy was a loss, though Hades wasn’t above grabbing him for this war. He personally made the offer to the Hero. He had the option to join in the forges or going into battle. The Hero was actually thoughtful of the offer and asked if he could split his time between the two. Hades conceded him and allowed him to do just that as he waited for the Lady he wanted to see before he reincarnated.

Nico returned to the Throne room a day later looking smug. It was almost funny as he was riding a Hellhound like a horse again. The First Prince reported that Hyperion was on the march with Kronos. That would make life easier as Krios was staying back to watch the mountain. Nico also mentioned seeing Percy as a dream shade the day before the offer was made. He also made sure to bring Percy to his mother. That was an interesting look, it was almost nervous.

Hades did not want his son being tainted by his brother’s spawn. Not that he could possibly stop it, He’d begrudgingly admit that his siblings usually made very pretty children. His own children were under the same category if one got past their aura and natures.

Hades waited in his throne room a week before his daughter’s 16th birthday. That’s when Poseidon and his mortal spawn arrived. He really should stop calling the seaweed brained twit, a spawn. “Where is the little Princess?” Seaweed Head asked smirking looking around

“Persephone was in her garden last I saw her” Hades stated with a smirk back

Poseidon gave him the ‘you know what I meant’ look.

“Asleep” Hades stated standing up and shrinking to stand eye to eye with the mortal, this was the third time he’d had the boy in his realm. “You’ve got your mother’s blessing?”

Perseus nodded “Nico was with me, he managed to explain it to her so she’d agree.”

“Does he know the Prophecy yet?” Hades asked

“No” Poseidon stated “Not in it’s entirety.”

Hades looked at the fish bait. “Then it’s best you both hear it. After You’ve rested from your … curse, the three of you will return to that _camp_.” He sneered the last word

“How will it affect me?” Percy asked nervous. Aww, how cute the Hero was rightfully scared.

“You’ll tire quicker. You’ll need more food and rest then normal for you. Your temperament might also fluctuate. Also, you might find odd abilities coming out with your boosted body that it couldn’t handle before.” Hades stated almost bored. “That’s if you survive” he said so nonchalant that it made Poseidon annoyed and the spawn lose what little colour he had.

“Morning?” came a voice. It was Nico.

Percy blushed as Nico was in a short chiton and himation… with black jeans underneath the black Greek clothing.

“Seriously?” Hades sighed

“I was cold” Nico complained

Hades sighed; he wasn’t even going to ask about the combat boots.

“Styx” Hades said twitching

“We riding Mrs. O’Leary?” Nico asked curious.

Percy started snickering. The two brothers raised their eyebrows at each other when something blew up elsewhere in the palace. Nico and the two sea-tied males looked confused. Hades sighed.

“What was that?”

“Probably the next wave” Hades said annoyed “Let’s get this done. I don’t want to be away too long”

They nodded “I’ll go wake up Hari” Nico said

“Don’t bother, she’s already on the field.” Hades stated shaking his head and leading the way. That’s when they heard the sounds of battle. They rode past it all on Hades’ chariot. Nico was riding behind Percy on the large Hellhound names Mrs. O’Leary. That’s when they saw the Cerberus launch at a giant.

“That’s –”

“Max” Nico supplied “Hari gets a kick riding him into battle” 

Poseidon blinked and smacked himself in the face. “She’s yours” he grumbled

Hades said nothing as their sons looked so confused. Hades however had a rather pleased smirk on his face. None of them would ever admit that he’d ridden Cerberus into battle against their enemies after his chariot had been destroyed.

They reached the river when a pillar of green fire was seen on the horizon. Nico looked concerned

“Don’t even think about it” Hades said catching Nico’s Chiton at the back. “You are not fireproof”

Nico pouted but stayed. They explained to Percy what needed to be done with a very nervous Poseidon watching them.

“Oh, stop stressing Seaweed Head” Hades snapped looking at the fidgeting and fussing Sea God. “He’ll be fine, not even your spawn is incapable of survival instincts”

Percy twitched; good he’ll be too pissed off to give up easily, just to spite Hades.

“I’m not a spawn and I’ll prove it!” the boy shouted

Hades smirked “Three drachmas he drowns” Hades stated

Poseidon glared at him.

That seemed to piss off the spawn enough to yell at him again. “I will not drown; I will not die I’m going to live till I’m old and Grey just to prove you wrong!”

“We’ll see” Hades said looking down at his nephew.

Perseus Jackson took the … face plant into the Styx. At least Aidonea fell backward not forwards.

Percy came out moments later and dragged himself onto the black sand panting. However, he was in far worse shape then Aidonea had been. He looked like he had faltered and the Styx had tried to vaporize him, but he survived. Too bad.

Hades offered three drachmas to his brother. Poseidon silently took them and pocketed them. The boys were too distracted to see them do it as Nico was helping Perseus off the ground. “We should send the three of them to camp for now.” 

Nico looked at him annoyed. Hades glared back. Nico just kept giving him the deadpanned ‘I hate you right now’ look. Hades didn’t care and it showed on his face.

Nico huffed. “Fine” he whined.

It took them a bit to make it back to the palace. Hari was pulling her skull helm off when they arrived, her armour held up, as did her sword, however her clothing did not. Her jeans were torn to shreds, her shirt was missing a sleeve, or most of it and her gold arm cuff was showing on her arm. It had practically melded with her body so it was fine.

“Go change, you’re going to camp Half-blood. You can coordinate the battle for New York from there”

They all looked at him “What just happened?” Hari asked kicking out a hip to rest her helm on.

“Typhon is on the move. He’s heading for Olympus.” Hades sighed “Of course he’s bloody well heading for the Thrones” Hades started ranting under his breath in Greek, Latin, something that seriously sounded Egyptian and very Italian swearing. Nico was looking at their father in horror and fascination.

Hari didn’t even bat an eye. “Nice, ten points” she said to one making them all turn to her. She then turned and walked away. It shocked them as she appeared a little bit later in new clothing and a satchel on her hip. Nico went to go fetch his too.

“Go get your chariot and then bring… what’s the nickname for him again?” Hades asked

“Seaweed Brain” Aidonea stated bored as she walked, she grabbed Percy’s collar and dragged him out of the room. They were heading to the stables where his children’s chariot was waiting from them with their shadow horses. Hades opened a fissure to near the camp releasing them. Poseidon took his leave at the same time.

Now to divide his army, one to guard the Underworld and the other to send to New York, with his hand full of units for his own use in the fight to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy screamed as they drove out of the Underworld. Nico was on the reins, which sort of explained the screaming, Nico wasn’t a good chariot driver. Amazing rider, not a good driver. She was a little concerned about letting him drive a car… with people which might have been why their father gifted Nico a Chauffer. But motorbikes would be awesome!

The straight run out of the Underworld was done a neck breaking speeds and Nico was making the chariot swerve a lot even made it come up off one wheel. Percy took turns between screaming in terror and laughing himself silly. They finally reached camp and Percy scrambled off the chariot laughing too hard to talk. The others were all seriously confused as they gathered around them.

“Hello” Hari said her accent a little too clear.

“It’s been a while. We were not expecting you.” Chiron stated looking at the Hades siblings. “Nor do we understand why Percy is with you.”

“We’ll explain if you tell us the Great Prophecy” Hari stated smiling, but her eyes were burning. This was the mad look of the King of the Underworld.

“Is Silena alright?” Percy asked getting up on shaky legs, Nico’s driving did that to people.

“No” Annabeth stated “Clarisse is taking care of her.”

Percy had been at camp long enough to give the mission report before Nico was picking him up using his dog, Mrs. O’Leary. He hadn’t not even spent a night at camp after telling them the plan worked, but Beckendorf had not survived making Silena depressed. The camp was more like a combat zone then a camp now.

Percy looked depressed too. “Come on Seaweed Brain, let’s go see what the fucking Fates are doing to us this time” Hari stated

“Watch what you say of them!” Annabeth hissed at her

“They already hate me, what’s the worst thing they can do that they haven’t already?” Hari stated pissed

“Kill you?” Annabeth asked

“Would be a blessing” Hari stated looking her in the eye.

They all stopped

“I’ve already got a madman wanting my head since I was a child. Can we get this stupid war over so I can go slaughter him and his grand bootlickers?” Hari asked annoyed “Now Great Prophecy please” she was smiling but it was not a good one.

“And an update on Typhon, we heard in the Underworld he’d risen” Nico stated the horses huffing and whickering impatiently.

“We will meet you at the big house, I do believe you want to settle your horses.” Chiron stated

“Can I help?” Percy asked

They blinked at him. “Umm sure?” the siblings said in unison frowning as they looked at each other. Hari found the safest spot in the field around the hearth and set up the tent. The chariot was settled beside it and their horses were unsaddled. The horses’ stuff was neatly placed in the chariot. They didn’t go to the stables however. 

They both turned to the Tent to find Hari having a minor argument with a man in Greek armour and clothing. Apparently, she was losing too. The tent was the same black tent from last year, but this time there was a skull on the poles and a skeletal guard at each corner of the tent, their commander was arguing with Hari. Hari threw up her hand in frustrated surrender “Fine, Stay, play guard” she yelled annoyed then stomped off in a huff to sit on the rim of the hearth with her arms crossed over her chest.

The boys shook their heads and headed with Hari up to the big house. The group was in the rec room surrounding the ping pong table. Annabeth grabbed Percy to go get the Prophecy slip. Then they returned. Hari passed him something and it was a Coca-Cola. Straight from the can. He grinned and cracked it open. He was suddenly feeling better, not realizing he’d been tired and needing caffeine.

“The curse does that” she muttered drinking one herself. Nico was waiting for them to talk with his own can. Hari had stocked up the last time they’d had a chance to go to the surface.

Percy tried to read the slip of paper when Hari snagged it from him. Shaking her head, she read:

“A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze” She read clearly and uncaring. “This is actually pretty impressive”

They all looked at her horrified

“What are you talking about?” Annabeth yelled at her

“Well, for the most part it’s pretty easy to figure out” Hari stated

“Huh?” Percy gave her a really confused look

“The Big three, Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. Meaning you, me, and Nico, as Thalia is out of the running. Sixteen is the time limit, sorry to say this, Big three kids don’t generally get a long lifespan these days.”

“What about the sisters?” Clarisse demanded not to be pushed aside for a bunch of guys.

“You mean Demeter? Hera has no demi-god children; Hestia has no children in that way. And I’m sorry to say this but Demeter’s demi-god children have already by passed that age limit with nothing happening so that’s out. It also said of the oldest ‘Gods’, so male.”

“What about World in sleep?” Michael Yew asked

“Morpheus” Hari stated easily. “He went over to the other side, so obviously he’s going to be a part of this.”

“Grover was put to sleep by him.” Percy said thinking “We woke him up getting my mother’s blessing”

“And the hero?” Annabeth asked worried looking at Percy.

“That is the tricky part” Hari stated “It could be any male demi-god”

“Wait, male?” Pollux asked

“Yes, it’s specificity ‘He’, these Prophecies can generally be trusted on gender.” Hari stated then she thought about it… “Well if it goes the same way as the other one’s I’ve heard from the Oracle… well I think we can trust they aren’t in this room.”

“Wait, what?” Percy asked looking really confused

Hari shrugged “How often has one of the Prophecy’s talked about the same person in the first lines and the last lines?”

“This one of those funny feelings you get?” Nico asked

Hari ruffled his hair shoving him down gently as an older sister would, “Yes, I just don’t know what it means. Just the last three lines are talking about the same person. That this ‘Hero’s death will determine the outcome of it all.” 

“You’re taking this fairly well” Chiron stated

She looked at him “It wouldn’t be a year without some death-defying stunt. Though Arthur is going to be pissed when he finds out”

Nico started laughing covering his mouth with a hand, shaking. She pushed him and he stumbled making him catch the table still laughing. He’d met Arthur Weasley during Christmas dinner at Sirius’s.

“Nico stop laughing, it’s not that funny” she cried blushing annoyed.

The others were smiling seeing the Death kid snorting and gasping for breath.

“Why do you suspect it’s not someone in this room?” Chiron asked

“Seriously, if it means Percy, maybe we can avoid it?” Jake Manson asked “Sounds like Kronos's scythe, right? We could destroy it”

“It’s not something that can be stopped.” Hari stated “Messing with Prophecies makes them worse. Trust me on that one” she sneered

“You are –”

“Already under a self-fulfilling bull crap one. Even Apollo apologized for the idiot seer that gave it” Hari stated annoyed 

“ah” came the general consensus

“Now, let’s worry about the Damn Hero later. We need a plan to defend Mount Olympus”

“First you should see what is keeping the gods from fighting for it themselves” Chiron stated before giving a blessing to Iris. It showed Mount St. Helens erupting and the mist obscuring a Titan.

"It's him," Percy said "Typhon." He actually sounded scared

Then they watched the mass chaos and destruction that he was causing. “That explained the huge influx” Nico said leaning on his sister looking at the natural disasters The Titian was causing. With chariots, a giant owl, and an eagle dive bombing the Titan.

"Are those . . . the gods?" Percy asked

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said. "They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward—toward New York. Toward Olympus."

"How long until he gets here?" Percy asked as no one else would say it.

"Unless the gods can stop him? Perhaps four days. Most of the Olympians are there . . . except your father, who has a war of his own to fight." Chiron said gravely

"But then who's guarding Olympus?" Percy asked as they watched the Gods trying to hold back or end Typhon.

“Hestia” Nico answered “She won’t leave her Hearth. She is the last Olympian”

Hari nodded sharply

“Well, that’s enough depressing news for today.” Chiron stated shuffling them all out to their cabins to sleep.

Hari and Nico were sitting on the floor cushions in the living room of their tent.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Nico asked

“No, let’s keep the lie going for now. Maybe no one realizes what’s up with the date.” Hari said testing the straps on her armour and checking her helmet for damage, if nothing else she would need the helm to protect her mortal point.

She didn’t remember falling asleep but she looked around her and saw something she hadn’t expected. She stood in front of a familiar being. The scene the being was watching was odd. It was a choice. It was Percy and Luke. 

It was odd. Behind Percy was what used to be a beautiful city in burning ruin. Behind Luke was that very same City she thought... but untouched. So, it was a choice of Percy or Luke. But how did this affect the battle.

Her dream changed. It was an old nightmare. One she’d just started getting used to when it would change again. She woke up with a scream in a cold sweat. Nico was passed out on the beanbag chair so she hadn’t actually woken him up this time. But it also could have been that Gloria who was more interested in sleeping on Nico was finished wandering the Underworld and had come out of hiding.

Hari flopped back on the giant pillow. She shivered. Why was she dreaming of old moldy again? She sat up and knew sleep wasn’t going to come to her again for a bit and she had a house elf to contact. It didn’t take long before Hari had Dobby and Winky buying and brings her healing potions, blood replenishers, and all sorts of things they might need to give to the Apollo healers. Also, to hand out to the field medics for each group.

That morning they ate breakfast and started prepping for battle. Hari handed out the med kits even with labels for easy healing. She even gave one to the Ares cabin “Even if you aren’t coming, it’s handy to have” was all she said before moving on.

That afternoon they started to leave. They had their gear ready; everything was set. They piled into the vans, except Hari and Nico who were on their chariot. Though it was noted the Apollo cabin had handed over the chariot they’d been fighting over… not that Clarisse was appeased due to the insults that were fired at her at the same time.

They drove to the Empire State building. Hari was looking up at it awed. The campers piled out as the drivers took off. Their chariot was disguised as a car in front of the building.

“Have you never seen it before?” Percy asked

Hari shook her head “Can you imagine the view from up there?” she asked with a glowing smile on her face.

The other demi-gods snickered at the purely childish reaction from the usually deadpanned sass monster.

“It’s pretty awesome” Percy said grinning.

They spoke to Chiron as he said he would try to rally the centaurs before he took off. Percy was in charge of the army.

Percy looked so lost for a moment. Hari put her hand on his shoulder “It’s not really that hard” She said quietly with a smile. “You’re in charge of the demi-gods. Nico and I are going to need all our wits to handle the Dead”

“Wait, Dead?”

She looked at him confused “How else are we going to fill out the ranks of forty odd Campers? Ares’s children aren’t here. That leaves the dead” She stated almost bored.

“First, something bad is going to happen by tonight. Some kind of trap. We've got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city. Remember, we can't take no for an answer." Percy said to everyone.

They filed into the lobby. Percy was intimidating the guard while Hari was looking bright eyes at the building itself.

“Dork” Nico muttered

“Geek” Hari replied easily

The others were looking at her like she was an idiot. She ran over to Percy as they agreed to go up in two groups. Nico and her was clumped up with the others. The other campers were trying to get away from them but there just wasn’t enough room. Hari was leaning into a corner with Nico leaning on her as her arms were wrapped around him. Gloria was between them wrapped around Nico’s neck. A few of the campers were eyeing the cat like they didn’t understand why it was there. Hari was frowning at the ceiling as something she’d never heard before played over invisible speakers. One other kid was sort of dancing to it and the others seemed to think it was a bad song. Hari just found it really catchy.

The elevator doors finally opened and they all piled up. “I know this city” Hari said quietly frowning and starting to get seriously nervous. This was the city that would be destroyed or … no this was the city that burned behind Percy but it was similar to the one behind Luke, that one… it seemed, rebuilt. Fuck, she needed to know who the damn Hero was to figure out this damn puzzle. She hadn’t thought it was Percy but after that dream she wasn’t so sure.

They walked through the virtually deserted city. So far, they saw a few muses and a minor god closing their shutters and a cyclops using a tree as a corn broom. They passed an arch of the King and Queen of Olympus and that’s when blue lights started streaking across the sky. Hari stiffened as she recognized those lights. It was a very specific spell. It was bouncing off the shield around Olympus but it was targeting everything and every one.

“Sis?” Nico called out as the others started seeing them too.

“Sleep spells. It’s starting” Hari said quietly. She’d drained of colour.

Percy looked at her confused “I thought you were a Hades kid?”

“I know classic magic too. It’s what I was learning before I found out I was a demi-god” Hari said off handed frowning at the sky… “That’s… Bloody insane”

“How hard is this to do?” Annabeth asked curious and concerned

“Hecate and Morpheus won’t directly be in the fight due to this… mass spray of spells” she seemed unsure on what words to use to describe the blue lighted spells in mass.

That seemed to relax people a little, that was two Gods they didn’t have to worry about fighting.

“Wait sleep spell?” Connor Stoll asked

Hari nodded still focused on the sky. “It can’t be for a large range… even for a pair of Gods it’s too much”

“Can you cast this one?” One of the unclaimed campers asked

Hari nodded “But it lasts for a few hours and I’ve only ever managed to cast it three times in quick succession. I’ve also been called stupidly powerful for their standards”

Nico nudged her. She looked at him then realized they had all stopped. Percy got them moving towards the palace again. They arrived and Percy knew where they were going, as did Annabeth. Nico and Hari knew because it was the white and gold version of Home. Hari and Nico were also having issues with the colour and how it almost hurt to look at being so bright.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked them

“It’s a little bright” Hari admitted not admitting that all detail was lost as Nico and her couldn’t see past the blinding white. It didn’t matter if it was night or day, they could see regardless being they were in a building not under open sky. But the over use of white was painful to look at.

They made it to the Throne room. Hari was frowning at the eel bull cow thing in a floating water bubble, an Ophiotaurus, if she remembered that book right from fourth year. She then spotted a familiar figure. Nico and Hari ran over to her grinning “Aunt Hestia” They greeted

Percy blinked at them but then bowed to her calling her Lady Hestia. Hari and Nico sat on either side of the Goddess as she forced Percy to see something.

The moment was ruined when Hermes arrived utterly annoyed as Hestia took her leave. They watched Percy argue with Hermes and said nothing. The others had already been shooed out of the room but people liked to forget about the Hades siblings.

When the siblings heard a comment about marching through the city. They shared a look and darted for the door. “Hari, Nico?” Annabeth called after them

“The sleep spells!” Hari cried running out of the room. The two leaders of the army couldn’t leave as they were still trying to convince Hermes to bring the Gods back to Olympus.

They got outside where the other demi-gods were looking out over the city. Hari slipped a drachma into one of those tourist binoculars. A few others were looking through them too. The city was growing quieter by the second. Of course, everything was falling asleep, animals, cars, people. This was how they were going to get an army through New York without causing a mass panic among the mortals, or wizarding world.

“Someone, go get Percy and Annabeth!” Hari ordered letting Nico use the tourist binoculars. The other campers go the same idea. She had to think… how were they going to do this… how far did it extend…

The two official leaders arrived. Percy looked through the binoculars Nico was using but gave up for him. That’s when Percy announced that it was the entire island of Manhattan. Apparently, this was his hometown, his city.

Hari was thinking looking at the floor with her arms crossed as they descended to the ground in the elevator. They had to get the area clear... but how… Hari straightened and Nico looked at her, “How bad are we going to need to nap after this?” He asked with an almost smirk on his face.

“Majorly” she replied they were the first out the lobby doors. Percy was talking to Argus while Hari and Nico darted to the grassy patch not far away. Hari and Nico dug their fingers in the ground. The others were frowning at them as the shadows darkened around the siblings.

They started chanting. It was old, powerful, and perfectly needed. The dead started rising around them scaring the crap out of the other campers. The two didn’t stop as they watched copses most just bare skeletons moving cars, clearing people off the streets. Some people were pilled in lobbies others were taken to the roads where they seemed to wake up and drive off.

That’s when they all learned about how time had slowed around the island too as well as how thick the Mist had become. The dead spread out as more and more rose. The siblings fell. Percy called out as Nico was on his side barely breathing. Hari was only in slightly better shape. Will Solace ran over and pulled out a canteen of nectar. They both fed a little to the Hades siblings which brought what little colour they had back. They even seemed to come back to consciousness. They both blinked holding their head as if in pain.

“Is it nap time?” Nico asked dazed.

“Yes” Hari muttered leaning forward over her knees. 

“Will the dead keep moving the mortals even if you sleep?” Percy asked

Hari looked at him with glassy green eyes. “Yes, that’s what the chant was for. Once the mortals are cleared, they will form the first line of defence around the city.” She explained

“We still need to take care of the boats coming” Jake stated as the War Commanders, meaning Cabin Counselors, stood around the Hades siblings.

“I’ll take care of the Boats.” Percy stated

“You’ll need a fast ride” Hari stated then put her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle. A very slim Hellhound appeared, it was fidgeting. “Ride him like a horse. He’s quick, so make sure to hang on” she then fell backwards using her arm to cover her eyes. “I’m... going to take a nap”

“Agreed” Nico muttered curling up in a ball puffing up the fur on his jacket tucking himself into her side.

“Nope, Ambrosia. No napping yet” Will told them. Both siblings groaned but sat up to eat the squashed squares. Though he had to blink as suddenly there were two heads sniffing him while a third was growling at The other Demi-gods.

Percy then started assigning locations. Only there was one left and no one to cover it with the two Hades siblings too weak to stand up by themselves after using their overwhelming power to even the odds.

A girl's voice called from across the street: "How about you leave that to us?"

They all turned to see a band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death to Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

The Hunter’s Lieutenant smiled "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."

Only to be interrupted as a blonde girl threw herself at Hari completely ignoring the Cerberus that was standing over the Hades siblings. They all jolted as the Hunter knocked the daughter of Hades to the ground after she’d barely managed to get to her feet. They turned into a laughing crying heap. Apparently, they knew each other.

“Hey, Luna” Nico greeted grinning tiredly sitting beside them.

All of them looked at the Hunter as the girl wept happily in Hari’s arms. Luna finally sort of sat up allowing the other girl to do the same.

“You look good” Hari said smiling, wiping the tears on her cheeks away with her jacket sleeve.

“I feel good” Luna answered smiling happily also wiping the tears out of her eyes with a sleeve. “My Lady has made my whole world make sense. I feel normal with the Hunters instead of trapped by what I saw. My father didn’t understand. Not even my mother could.”

Hari smiled “I know” Hari stated “It’s why I never told you not to go”

Luna looked stunned “You knew I didn’t belong with them?” she was startled by this news.

Hari nodded “Now, we have a Titan King to end”

Luna’s eyes sharpened in a way that was never possible before. “Let’s”

Thalia was greeting Percy and Annabeth during this exchange. The other Hunters were weary of the other campers. Bu more so of the three growling heads that were ignoring Will for them.

“Hunters, move out!" Thalia called.

Luna smiled and took off after her Lieutenant then froze. “Thalia!”

The Black-haired punk girl looked at her confused only to see something coming out of the shadows. It was Zoë. The Dark Hunters behind her were dressed like the Hunters of Artemis only in black.

“Hey, glad you made it” Hari said lifting a hand lazily from the ground.

The Titan’s Daughter looked down at Hari as she stood over her. “The others will arrive in due time. Lady Artemis sent thee to hold Olympus”

“Glad for the back up” Hari said 

“Zoë”

“Thalia”

“Bianca?” Nico squeaked out wide eyes as he looked at his sister.

The Dead Daughter of Hades smiled hugging her brother. No one was quite sure how to take a sobbing Nico. Bianca just smiled sadly hugging him tighter.

“Think you can Co- Lieutenant for now till we come up with a better solution?” Hari asked

Zoë and Thalia looked at each other then nodded. Thalia was right up in Zoë’s face “Luna’s Mine” she stated clearly

Luna blushed with a cute little smile on her face. Hari snorted then started giggling. Gods Luna was dating her Lieutenant.

“Thy choice” She said simply not caring

They shared a nod then both sets of Hunters were off.

Percy gave them a short and sweet speech before they were off. Everyone was to their locations as Percy and Annabeth mounted up on the Hellhound before they too were off.

Hari and Nico after a short break were calling forth not more dead but different dead. They were calling on the premade armies that were on standby in the Underworld that weren’t under orders by their father to contain the damage around them or defend the Underworld. 

Max stood over the siblings, guarding them as they could not summon the dead and defend themselves. By this point most of the Mortals were taken care off. The cars and other things were slowly getting piled up in ways to block areas to implead armies but not small bands of fighters.

The first skeletons were slowly oh so slowly able to help the campers but it was past Heroes that helped the most. They only got one to three at every location. Beckendorf found his old cabin scaring the crap out of them but boosting their moral all the same. Most were unnameable, others got a little fawned over.

Hari and Nico flinched at every new death, they were cycling through them to give the newly dead souls the option to continue fighting or not. It confused the crap out of Campers and new dead alike. The two Hades kids passed out before dawn. They hadn’t even known that their dead were holding back the armies as the campers destroyed the tunnels or bridges if they couldn’t block them up. The Hades pair were set onto a bed in the Plaza hotel as the others that had been injured were now trying to patch themselves up or regroup.

The armies of Kronos had fallen back as the sun rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Hari sat up in the bed blinking and rubbing her eyes as Luna smiled at her leaning on the door frame. She’d been talking to another Hunter until then. They were both cut and had cleaned up with makeshift bandages. “Eat something then go back to sleep.” Luna said calmly with clear eyes.

“Has anyone raided the drug stores or pharmacies yet?” Hari asked

The Hunters looked at her stunned as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. They looked out the door as the Hermes Children’s cheered from the main room.

“I’ll take that as a they just started” The other Hunter stated shaking her head sighing.

“Think I should go raid the Apothecary?” Luna asked

Hari hesitated “I don’t know” she muttered swinging off the bed. However, Nico was clutching her shirt so she couldn’t leave without waking him up.

A ripple went through the area. Beckendorf stepped into the doorway. “Being that we aren’t sleeping, should we start setting up more traps and such?” he asked

The Hunters backed up as he was huge and they both came up to his chest. He took up the door way in a sense.

Hari looked at him. The hush had been that no one had realized what exactly was going on with the other groups. To see the Hephaestus Cabin Counselor back from the dead was a bit much. But apparently, he managed to avoid seeing Silena on his way over.

“Yes, pull as many as you think you’ll need. Cover the areas that the army can get through. Also assume they’ll find a different way through or they’re already on the island.” Hari said thinking as she looked at the carpet under her feet. She then glanced out the window seeing trees. “We’ll also need to start prepping for the push back to the Empire State building”

The Hunters looked at her stunned as they started crowding around. Thalia pushed in, “What do you mean pushed back?”

Hari looked her in the eye “It’s inevitable.” Hari stated “We are forty people, a hundred at most with our dead running around. If the full forces we have at our disposal come. We will have about 500 dead on top of what we currently have. We Can Not Hold This Island” Hari sated her eyes glowing with power. “Not for three days. We have two days left before all Hades breaks lose”

“Why two days? Percy’s birthday isn’t for another three weeks!” Thalia yelled frustrated

“Because Hari’s 16th Birthday is in two days” Luna answered quietly looking at the floor.

They all looked at her stunned.

“What?” Came Thalia’s stunned reaction.

“I’ve been planning this since we found out that Grandpa had come back and I learned what our time limit was. We just needed to know what would be used draw the Gods away from their Thrones. Typhon is just that. If the Thrones fall the Gods die and we die with them, then the world follows” Hari stated as if this was nothing new to her. “I hadn’t planned in the Prophecy but it makes little difference. We have to hold Olympus, no matter what. It will mean abandoning the Island and holding just Olympus.”

Luna and the others listening nodded. Nico muttered in his sleep. Something Italian and rude.

“Will the reinforcements be coming soon?” Beckendorf asked

“I’ll call more of the troops shortly” Hari stated sighing then stood the moment Nico released her shirt and rolled the other way in his sleep. She smiled as he was peaceful in his sleep, but it wasn’t going to last just yet.

“I’ll grab who and what I need from our troops, Let the campers and the living rest.” Beckendorf stated wandering off.

Zoë showed up shooing Thalia and the others off to rest. The Dark Hunters would take watch for now. “Princess, what do thee want to do?” 

“I need to summon more dead.” Hari said looking at her brother. “Will you have a few Hunters watch him and send him to me once we get started?” 

Zoe bowed and gave quick orders before Bianca and Zoë followed her to the park outside. They passed those on watch and Hari drew both her swords. She was going to need all the control she could get with this.

She stabbed both swords into the ground and knelt almost as if she were praying. She was in all senses. But not to her father. To something far older and far deadlier, with less care for anything but a balance only they could see. A familiar cloak settled on her shoulders, the stone burned cold at her chest and a thin piece of wood pressed into the top of her boot. He heard her.

Her wish however meant a new imbalance that he was more then happy to create due to the balancing of power that would follow. The wave of Dead that rose… she should never have been able to call. There weren’t that many dead here. The doors to the Underworld opened and an army crawled out of it. But it wasn’t just the Greek Underworld. Hari felt other gods allowing access to their dead. Their chosen Heroes and more. But only because they would return once they were destroyed. The other dead were a one use only.

The Dead moved out and blended into the area. They knew not to attack demi-gods, Satyrs, or the nature spirits. They also were joined by Hellhounds all marked with Collars. That way the demi-gods wouldn’t try to take them out.

Zoe stood there and sighed as Beckendorf showed up from finishing the trapping and going over the defences. She’d been doing this that long. Hari passed out on the grass. Bianca sheathed her swords to stop them from killing the grass more then she already had.

“I got her” the son of Hephaestus said lifting the passed-out demi-god into his arms easily walking back into the hotel.

Zoë followed not thinking much of it. She was just going to throw the Princess over her shoulder and deposit her back into the bed. The dead demi-god was being very nice to her. Nico blinked confused as he was still tired as Beckendorf dropped Hari off in bed.

“Go back to sleep, brother. She was just draining herself again” Bianca said smiling softly beside her lieutenant. She was currently supporting the dead and keeping control as a Daughter of Hades. Nico nodded and curled up into Hari’s side. They both missed the meeting with the Titan. They didn’t even dream about it.

Nico woke up yawning as they were getting ready for sunset. Someone handed him a cup of coffee and he slumped in a chair. Hari came out not long after yawning and was looking at the teabags on the counter and went for the coffee. Nico snickered into his cup as the others were getting ready for the next battle.

“So, did you see…”

“Hyperion” Nico said and yawned again “Yeah, I think I might know where Percy’s mortal point is, Ethan might know too, but he’s not saying right now… and I’m really hoping Silena manages to convince Clarisse to get her warring arse here” Nico muttered into his now empty coffee cup. He got up and to get another cup when Percy came out of another room with Annabeth.

“Are you drinking that straight?” Percy asked dumbfounded and mildly horrified.

“Yeah” He muttered but Italian came out and they all blinked at him a little stunned. “What?” he asked

“I don’t understand” Percy said looking stunned “was that Italian or something?”

“Italian, all he said was ‘yes’ and ‘what’.” one of the Apollo campers stated walking past getting ready for battle. They got some food into them before heading to their stations the most being in central park. Hari stood with Nico and the other counselors.

Hari and All the Hunters were prepped with their bows. Nico had his sword out. It was odd seeing them all in full armour. Seeing the two siblings in matching armour and helms bothered them due to the helms looking like skulls.

Percy looked so awkward that Hari rolled her eyes. She spun to look at the others.

“Alright. Here’s the plan. Each cabin picks a tunnel or bridge. If you can’t hold it. Destroy it and retreat to the Empire State building. Try not to do any stupid Heroics. There’s no point if we all die before the end. We regroup at the Empire State building at sunrise no matter what.

“The tunnels will be how our Grandfather’s forces will get through, this battle at the park is merely a distraction. You have the hardest and most important Job.” Hari looked at them all. “The Dead and Past Heroes will do what they can. But know one thing. We can surpass them. We will save our futures!”

This got into more heads as they looked at each other.

“For Beckendorf” Jake stated

“For My mother” Percy said determined

“For my sister”

“For my Brothers”

“For my Father” Annabeth said tightening her grip on her knife.

They all looked ready to fight with a determination that had been lacking. Hari raised her bow “For the Future!”

The call went up. It wasn’t loud but the rumble of even the Dead made it sound as if it were a declaration of war to even the very Earth.

Everyone that wasn’t staying at the park was running to their stations.

“Okay, that was awesome” Percy said grinning

Hari smiled and had a soft flush to her cheeks.

“For Artemis” Thalia said softly, her Hunters following the words with their own

“For Poseidon” Percy said softly

“For Hades” Hari and Nico said

“For Athena” Annabeth and her half siblings said readying for a fight.

The similar oaths and prayers went up to Godly parents. Even the Dead took up the prayer if they had a parent, or one they worshiped in life.

The sound of the army was warning enough. They could hear them long before they saw them. Hari stood readying her bow. Nico was wrapping his hands; he needed the little extra support if this was going to draw out until dawn. The pack of Dead and Hellhounds that were with them freaked out the Dryads and Satyrs along with other spirits around them. They were however willing to let them be there due to their numbers. 

Hari took calming breathes. They could do this, they had too. Now let’s just hope Silena could get the Ares kids to them. The army broke through the trees and the fight was on. Greek fire spring up on the jogging paths as the Titan army split. The Hunters attacked from one side. Nico lead the charge, the Hellhounds out running him and the Dead forming an honour guard. Nico was hacking and slashing as The Athena kids were bringing the Giants down to earth with Grappling hooks only for the Dead to swarm them dropping as they dusted.

It all became a blur as they fought. Hari remembered giving up her bow for her swords. She slashed through Dracaenae ranks. Nothing hit her, her armour ignored everything. She felt no fear. Everything was on overdrive and adrenaline had finally started to kick in.

Greek fire burned hot. Stygian Hellfire. That is worse. Her control was perfect when it came to fire that’s to Hestia and practice. Percy was fighting the Titan of light and Fire while Hari was decimating his ranks with her fire. She was only using one sword and the other hand was throwing fire and making it spread through the Titan’s ranks like a plague. She spun, twisted and flipped. She might as well have had wings again she got so much air time. She dropped plunging her sword into the Giant and as he disintegrated, she landed on the next enemy.

She was having an outright blast. She blocked the enemy from getting the nature spirits as they were doing something with the Satyrs using music. Her dead had been decimated. Nico was keeping up and opened a fissure as an enemy was coming up on the Hunters. He may hate them for taking his sister from him, but he would not let them die like his sister had.

Then it was over. The group managed to trap Hyperion in a tree then the strangest sound filled the air just as they had cheered for their victory.

"REEEEET!"

A scream went up "The Clazmonian Sow”

Hari didn’t even think. Though she did remember why she’d stopped using her bow. There would be one maybe two shots left to it. She pivoted. She had a single arrow left. It was now or Never. She knew one of the Dead took a shot for her from an enemy that would rather die then retreat, as she pulled her bow back, her last hope and prayer in this shot. She sighted down it and caught her chance. She released the arrow as the Pig dove. It disintegrated into dust. Her bow splintering and the arrow shattering as it struck.

Percy looked her in the eye about to shout as she spun and smashed her broken bow into something’s eye causing them to become dust. They all looked at her stunned.

“No Hero has ever defeated it before” Annabeth stated frowning

Hari was looking at her bow mournfully. “Good thing I’m no Hero then” then she turned with a grin on her face. Retreating forces made perfect targets. She was grinning as the adrenaline hit it’s second run. She laughed. The sound made the very air chill. The air started to freeze over as fire sprung into her hands.

The ground opened up and consumed the retreating army. Green fire vaporizing those that didn’t escape the fissure quickly enough. Though the ones in the fissure didn’t get any better of treatment.

Nico was panting as he stood beside Percy and a horrified Annabeth.

“Nico”

“Yeah?” The Necromancer asked

“Your sister scares me” Percy admitted seeing her covered in green fire laughing like a maniac as the ground was getting covered in frost for some unknown reason.

Nico smiled “But she’s awesome” he said amused and proud.

“Yeah, still terrifying though”

“Wait till you see her pissed” Nico said grinning, he had a similar madness to his eyes. Gods, it was genetic to be mad if you were a Hades kid.

The laughing stopped as the army was gone. The few remaining fell on their own blades because it was a kinder fate then falling to the Daughter of Hades’ blade. Hari calmly looked around her looking for more things to kill, she wasn’t finding any.

They moved, the remaining Dead stayed to defend the park. They others rushed to other areas. Hari stumbled and hit the ground hard. She was breathing hard. It was as if her actions had finally caught up with her.

“You alright?” Percy asked though he’d also admit to stumbling a little after his hurricane attacks.

She was breathing hard. Her clothing was in shreds, the only thing keeping her modesty was her armour and the fact that her leather pants were tight enough that they stayed in place even cut as they were.

“We need to get a better view. We need to know what’s happening” Annabeth muttered biting her thumb nail.

“Pegasi” one of her Half-siblings said

“BlackJack.” Percy said then looked at Hari. “We need to get you somewhere safe”

She glared at him “I’m fine!” she hissed forcing herself to stand. She almost faltered but caught herself before she dropped.

“Skiá” Nico called out. The horse stepped out of the shadows. Hari glared at her brother as she was helped up onto the horse as she was quite literally unable to walk and she didn’t want to admit it.

“We’ll head for The Park tunnel” Annabeth yelled as Blackjack took Percy to the air. Nico sat behind his sister as they took to the air and Annabeth’s cabin ran to the next fight, there was a muttering about statues among them. Once they got to a decent point and they knew what was going on Percy dropped down to join the Athena cabin.

Hari getting some ambrosia into her was perking up but the strain of holding the dead was hard, but as the night wore on was getting easier simply due to the amount diminishing so badly. The retreat started getting called. Hari and Nico started to call the dead back. The Dead pulled as many injured with them as they could, guarding those that were with them. Seeing skeletons carrying injured or unconscious Demi-gods was a bit surreal.

Hari was ready to fight as the lines slowly closed in. The demi-gods were getting breaks as the dead were holding the lines. However, the dead are easy to destroy. The worst part was that they were becoming harder and harder to call or rebuild.

They were all forced to a single block away from the Empire State building. Hari and Nico were both exhausted. Their lines of the dead were scattered. All of their foreign Dead were gone. Most of their original army were dead. They however knew they had saved many of the demi-gods. Hari and Nico were guarding the door. Their energy was fading rapidly as they kept trying to replenish their troops. So, they would have to give up summoning the dead shortly.

They had also been shadow travelling behind enemy lines but that was draining them almost worse. They resorted to only using their swords. However, they had the same issue as the fight kept going. Everyone was closing in on the Empire State building. They ended up helping each other more as they attempted to hold the lines.

The Hellhounds were eating through the army. But it wasn’t enough. They were on their last legs. They were ringing the doors to the building, their wounded inside behind those doors.

Kronos finally appeared. Hari wanted to cry. There were only a few hours of night left. Then a hunting horn sounded. One she’d only ever heard once. “Centaurs” She said then laughed, tears running tracks down her face.

That’s when the chaos came in a wave of Horse butts. Then Hari saw what they were wearing and what was being fired at the enemy. She started laughing, it was particularly bad when she got a full-on view of Kronos being sat on by one of the frozen giants.

With the new wave of allies. Nico managed to reach her side. They were both at the point of collapse. They couldn’t do much then fight with their blades and control the remaining dead. There would be no shadow travelling, fissures, or new dead to replenish the ranks.

They managed to chase after the enemy once they turned to flee. They resorted to riding them down. Their horses doing more damage then them as they trampled the fleeing enemy. They stopped chasing them and wheeled around at Chiron’s order. They managed to set up a two-block radius with their remaining dead.

Hari pulled her helmet off and collapsed onto the ground once the fight was over. She’d ended up sitting on a curb while her horse was preening her feathers. Nico was right beside her using her shoulder as a pillow. His stallion standing in a grassy patch nearby licking a rock. She assumed it was iron or salt the thing wanted. Or maybe in an odd way rocks tasted good. Hari listened to the conversations half heartedly trying to keep her eyes open. The Centaurs liked Root Beer apparently, who knew. Maybe she should bring some to Firenze next time she saw him.

“Oh no you don’t” Chiron stated looking down at them. “There are bunks being set up in the building go find two and sleep”

Hari looked up at him too tired to even bring up the energy to smile “What’s wrong with right here?” she asked confused. She was ready to pass out on the sidewalk.

Chiron sighed at them as Nico muttered in his sleep.

“Would… Beckendorf?”

“Morning sir, I’ll grab these two” The Dead Camp Counsellor said throwing Nico over a shoulder and caused him to huff in his sleep. Hari was easily thrown over the other shoulder holding her helm frowning at it like it had done her a great wrong.

An Apollo camper opened the door for them. Later they found the two Hades kids curled up together in the corner. Neither of them seemed to be having good dreams. However, when they both woke, they seemed relaxed.

“Something Pleasing has happened” Zoë stated as the Hunters and the other awake demi-gods looked on with curiosity, hope, or concern.

“The Underworld threat is over. The part of the army we were fighting down there are destroyed. The Underwater kingdom is only waiting for the Sea Titan to fall to Lord Poseidon so both sets of dead troops are moving to us.” 

“We’re getting reinforcements” Nico said grinning

“That’s good to hear. Look who just arrived on a Hellhound” Percy said walking in with a familiar Ginger.

“Hellhound?” Hari asked

Nico gave a sheepish grin and the others just rolled their eyes.

Rachel stood there wide awake and holding onto a bronze collar with a skull shaped tag that she’d been clinging to when she’d been riding a Hellhound.

“Hey Rex” Nico said greeting the dog. He received licks and a waging tail that smacked some poor kid that got too close in return.

“Rex?” Percy asked

Hari shrugged “Dad was going through the alphabet.” She replied simply.

Rachel was about to talk when Hari looked down at Percy’s hands. “That does not stay here!” Hari yelled a little too loudly in shock and fear jumping away from him. It got a lot of people’s attention.

“What’s the issue?” Thalia ask “Other then it’s Pandora’s Jar?”

“My Mother was Pandora” Hari said not happy in the slightest, this was just a thing and a puzzle just itching to be started “I’m exceedingly weak against that thing” she wanted to know more… no stop, bad Hari!

“We can lock it back in the hotel Safe” Percy stated

“Won’t stay” Hari stated the sleep gone from her system as adrenaline was now coursing through every vein.

“but he said once a gift is Given –” 

“It can’t be given back. Hope resides in the jar still, right?” Hari asked stepping away from the jar and giving it a dark look. 

“Yes. That’s all that’s left… why?” Percy asked seeing her eyes shift. Like an idea or a concept had come to her. Hope… Percy smiled “Where does Hope survive best?” he asked

She nodded

“I don’t get it?” Thalia said annoyed she was starting to send sparks out

“The Hearth” the two leaders stated “Hestia”

“Would that work?”

“Let’s find out” Hari stated “But first” Hari said turning “Why are you here?”

Rachel forcibly explained what brought her here in a quick few breathed rant about visions, not the Mist, weird dreams. Before she focused on one thing.

“Percy… The message I wrote on the beach was different. It had your name in it."

"Perseus," Percy said softly "In Ancient Greek." He’d probable seen it in a dream.

Rachel nodded. "I don't know its meaning. But I know it's important. You have to hear it. It said, Perseus, you are not the Hero."

Then she looked at Hari “You… It is Aidonea? I thought it read –”

“Aidoneus” Hari finished “My Father’s name. There truly is only a single difference, it’s easy to mistake. But I am also not the Hero I’m assuming”

Rachel smiled glad she seemed to understand nodding.

"You came to tell me I'm not the Hero?" Percy asked looking like he’d been slapped

"It's important," she insisted. "It will affect what you do."

"Not the Hero of the Prophecy?" Percy asked. "Not the Hero who defeats Kronos? What do you mean?"

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Percy. That's all I know. I had to tell you because—" Rachel was trying to say something

Hari put her hand on Percy’s shoulder that got his stunned reaction making him turn around and look at her.

“It’s alright. I think I know what she’s talking about” Hari said looking at the Ginger, who was looking at her surprised.

“Why? How?” Percy demanded

“I’ll explain later. Once I figure out the final piece” Hari stated “I’m missing something”

Thalia looking rather confused and stunned. “Who is she?” Thalia asked confused

“A clearsighted, border line seer.” Hari stated “Luna on steroids”

Thalia nodded understanding looking at the ginger a little differently.

Chiron came over and talked to Rachel. Chiron told Percy to got to sleep.

“Why does everyone keep talking about sleep?” Percy asked

“Because You’re cursed and it makes you need more?” Nico stated then yawned “It’s also daylight. I’m going back to crash” He muttered and walked away. A new wave of dead was forming a guard. Hari followed the same idea. Summoning not as many.

“You think they’d get mad if I made a fissure moat around the building?” Hari asked

Nico gave a snorting laugh and grinned. “We can try that when you wake up”

They found a bunk and more then one Camper got a picture of the two of them curled up together. Luna was grinning as she was taking the majority of them.

“Luna” Thalia called desperately and amused “Sleep”

“But they are so cute. Hari was never like this before.” Luna stated as she lowered her camera “Hari’s concept of Physical touch before Nico was a quick hug and maybe a hand on your shoulder. If you were really lucky and you incited, she’d even hold your hand!”

Thalia looked at her and lifted the blankets… ok maybe she could stop for now. She curled up with her Lieutenant and girlfriend. They fell asleep together.

Hari was dreaming of the enemy. She could feel Percy beside her having the same dream. She’d need to talk to him later. She needed some history. Luke was the Hero… now all she had to figure out was how and what was the cursed blade. 


	6. Chapter 6

They were all startled awake. The Drakon was coming. Hari however had no idea what a Drakon was. 

Hari grabbed her helmet and pulled it on. They all stared a little dumbfounded at her. She reached Percy and Chiron easily. She was quick. She skidded to a halt beside them almost falling over in her slide. The three loud barks that followed were from max towering over all of them. 

“Sorry, but what exactly is a Drakon?” Hari asked

“Giant snake”

“So not unlike a basilisk” She said looking out.

“Basilisks are only the size of snakes” Annabeth stated

Hari looked at her confused “The one that tired to kill me was something like 75 feet long” Hari stated unamused

“Are you sure it wasn’t a Drakon then” Chiron asked

“It was a basilisk. The whole look you in the eye and you die. Or indirectly and you’re petrified…” Hari said then they started to hear it coming at them. She looked up and blinked. “It looks about right, but it’s the wrong colour” she commented

"I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON! Everyone else, hold the line against the army!" Percy yelled

Annabeth stood beside him and Hari looked back at Nico. “Hold the lines. Our reinforcements should be here shortly. Keep them back. We’ll need them later more then right now!”

They all looked at her. She pulled out Duel swords and walked straight at the snake. She had no fear. The Centaurs looked ready to bolt. However, the Drakon turned on Hari. It seemed almost unsure.

They heard something come from the Daughter of Hades and The Drakon paused even lowering its head. The Draughter of Hades paused and tilted her head like she was confused. It sounded like snakes talking. They all shared a look. The children of Hermes looked really confused “Don’t look at us we can’t understand a word” Conner stated

They all were absolutely stunned when the Drakon turned and started attacking the Titans not the Demi-gods. “what Just Happened!?” Percy yelled confused

Hari turned and looked at him almost as confused “Apparently what I thought was a basilisk was actually a Drakon… and being I survived being bit and killing it I’m … seen as blood and they won’t attack me being I’m immune. Jakob decided he was going to eat a few Titans instead.”

“Seriously?” Annabeth asked stunned “Jakob?”

Hari nodded “I’m a little confused too.” She said “But it’s only bought us time. He’s… difficult”

“How long do we have to get them back together?”

“Ten minutes to about half an hour” Hari said

“Then What?” Percy asks.

“He turns on us and we fight for our lives” Hari answered nonchalant

Percy and Annabeth gave her the most annoyed looks. They started getting the ranks back together when the Drakon turned on them once again. It was then that they heard Chariots coming.

“They aren’t ours” Nico stated “Stygian Iron wheels make a different noise and Our troop are on the other side still.”

That’s when they saw the Ares Kids coming riding at them. Half being led by Clarisse went for the Drakon the other half were heading towards the attacking army.

“so That Moat might be a really good idea now” Nico stated

Hari nodded

She stepped back and focused on the ground. Two blocks away. She focused. The earth split open the entire area around them opened and green fire spilled forth. She was glowing and surrounded in a similar fire nothing could touch her as she kept focused. They were all surprised when three Cerberus came from the ground and started ripping the enemy apart. She came back from the fissure focus to see the Drakon take out not Clarisse in Clarisse’s armour.

Hari saw the life force fading rapidly. She grabbed Charlie Beckendorf who was rushing around resetting the traps as he could. “Go to the Underworld, Now. Someone will be waiting for you there. Calm them down. And if you are both willing, return. Otherwise stay there with them. You will find them in Elysium.”

Beckendorf nodded though confused. Looking up as Clarisse wearing no armour, destroyed her spear and kill the Drakon. She then raced back to the clump of Campers. Beckendorf vanished into the shadows.

Hari looked where Clarisse was sobbing as the girl in her armour was dying. She walked over in time to find out Silena was the spy. Hari knelt down and took the Daughter of Aphrodite’s hand.

“Charlie…”

“He is waiting for you in Elysium, Hero” Hari said

They all stared at her as Silena’s life passed on. Clarisse wept.

"We have to fight." Annabeth's voice was brittle. "She gave her life to help us. We have to honor her."

Clarisse sniffled and wiped her nose. "She was a Hero, understand? A Hero."

“She will have the ancient rites. She’s already with Beckendorf in Elysium” Hari stated looking at the Draughter of Ares

Clarisse nodded, then she picked up a sword from one of her fallen siblings. "Kronos is going to pay."

Pay they did. Clarisse was on a roll. She single-handily without her armour drove the enemy forces back. The others took Silena into the Empire State Building. Hari covered her with a white shroud for now. She would have a proper one soon. As Clarisse and her cabin drove the armies back, the dead backing them up. Not that it was really needed. 

"We need reinforcements," Travis said. "They'll just keep coming. Eventually they'll overwhelm us."

"There are no reinforcements," Connor complained.

“Well, they don’t exactly have them either” Hari stated

“What do you mean?” Percy asked

Hari smiles. “So, you remember that shipment of meat last year that Geryon was supposed to give the Titan army?”

Percy nodded frowning at her. “It didn’t happen”

Hari smiled “Yes it did. Apparently, Titans and Monsters aren’t supposed to eat Underworld food… who knew.” she smirked “Apparently Persephone’s mushroom garden counts if you smear it on the meat”

They blinked at her... “How long have you been planning this?” Connor asked

Hari shrugged “I’ve been making plans since last year or so. That one happened to be an experiment.”

There was a serious twitch happening in the forces as the enemy reinforcements were not coming due to being bound to the Underworld…

“Fucking genius” Travis stated grinning.

Hari traveled with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover holding a sapling Laurel plant. “Now are we getting rid of that stupid pot!?” Hari asked

“Yes” Percy stated as they got into the elevator

"Percy," Annabeth said quietly. "You were right about Luke." It was the first time she'd spoken since Silena Beauregard's death. She kept her eyes fixed on the elevator floors as they blinked into the magical numbers: 400, 450, 500.

Grover and Percy exchanged glances.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "I'm sorry—"

"You tried to tell me." Her voice was shaky. "Luke is no good. I didn't believe you until . . . until I heard how he'd used Silena. Now I know. I hope you're happy."

"That doesn't make me happy."

Annabeth put her head against the elevator wall and wouldn't look at any of them.

Grover cradled his laurel sapling in his hands. "Well . . . sure good to be together again. Arguing. Almost dying. Abject terror. Oh, look. It's our floor."

The doors dinged and they stepped onto the aerial walkway. Hari was frowning. “You know it’s bad when the Underworld is livelier then this place” Hari muttered

A very inappropriate snort escaped Percy as he tried not to smile at the bad joke. She frowned and then realized there was something she could do as they reached the small medic camp. She pulled out her wand, sort of startled she hadn’t snapped it. She flicked it. It was something she’d forgotten about. It was a ward of sorts. Will Solace looked at her stunned as the healing ward came up. He sighed realized she was just that warped.

“What did you just do?” Annabeth asked

“It’s something I learned years ago. I never deal with people so I forgot about it.” Hari stated “It’s just something to boost healing.”

“Everything helps. Your… elves? Have been bring up some really neat concoctions.” Will stated

“Good, I’m glad they’re keeping up” Hari said

Will nodded “If it wasn’t for you, we’d surely have lost more then we have.”

“Glad I could help” Hari said squeezing his shoulder softly before heading out of the area as the others were talking to the wounded while Grover planted the shrub.

They then went to the Throne room however Rachel was there. “I was wondering where that thing went” Hari muttered darkly

Rachel was holding the Jar. Percy took it from her after convincing her to give it up. Hari sat beside Hestia and Hugged her one armed. Hari whispered an old not prayer, but more an offering. Hestia blinked at her and smiled so softly. Hari didn’t really hear what they were talking about as Percy handed the jar to their aunt. She however saw something. Hestia in payment for the offering was showing her something, she was frowning as all she saw was Annabeth being handed a Knife

“We will always be family, I promise”

She blinked as Percy was frowning at her.

“You just drained of all colour” Percy stated

She realized what was wrong. “They’ve broken through our defenses” she said

They all paused as an Iris message appear. It was Hades in full battle gear. “Zeus has fallen.”

Hestia and the other Campers gasped horrified. Hari’s eyes went cold.

“I’m sending the Argonauts to you now. Achilles’s team should be arriving shortly from the other side. I’m sending the rest of the troops with us to you now. Poseidon should be arriving at our location shortly. We just found out he’s defeated Oceanus.”

“Understood” Hari said

It was bad news but they would preserve they had no choice. The images vanished as it was wiped out by something.

“This is bad” Annabeth said “The council is going to fall apart”

Hari was the first to run out of the chamber just as Thalia opened the doors. “Move!” Hari yelled. She shadow traveled off Olympus. She beat the others to the ground as she was there to watch the chaos unfold. She screamed in pure rage as she ran at Kronos. Her twin swords caught his Scythe making sure he hit no campers just as the ground exploded. A wave of dead filled the area. To see seven of the greatest dead Heroes leading armies caused a whole slew of issues.

“To Arms!” Hari roared her eyes going black. She felt nothing, no fear, no pain, no slowing of time. She shocked Kronos when his time freeze did nothing to her. They watched something stream from her shoulders. Like silver and water woven into fabric. It was a cloak. One Annabeth and Percy were familiar with. She twisted and vanished from sight only to reappear not cutting Kronos but the enemy behind him. Before she kicked off them and tried to take off Kronos’s head. His scythe caught her blade and she flipped sliding and catching her guard again.

That’s when the last wave of dead spilled from the ground. There was easily a thousand. Hari caught his swing only to slam right into the Empire State building right above the door. She actually went through it.

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled.

They were then cut off. Kronos was frowning, Nico was snickering as he ran and started slashing through enemies. “Father put a wall around Manhattan, no Mortal can get in. Now go get the bastard, we’ll hold here!”

Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy arrived into the lobby chasing after Kronos to find Zoë with Hari shaking her head from the impact.

“How are you alive?” Thalia demanded

“Curse of Achilles” Hari muttered holding her head “If I wasn’t invulnerable, I’d be sure I had a concussion again”

“Let Us Go” Zoë said as they raced to the elevator. 

The trip up was painfully slow and the bridge was dissolving when they got there. Almost losing Annabeth was not fun.

When the statue of Hera fell and Thalia shoved Percy and Annabeth out of the way. Zoë was the first at Thalia’s side.

They tried to move it. Hari stepped back. “Get ready!”

Zoë nodded and grabbed Thalia’s hands “On three!” Zoë yelled

“Wingardium Leviosa” Hari said casting the first proper spell in well over six months. Zoë yanked Thalia out from under the statue of the crankiest Goddess in existence. Then the spell broke due to the weigh making a crater where it dropped. 

“Thanks” Thalia said panting. Her legs were damaged.

“Zoë, go find the Apollo campers at the field hospital, get her treated, help the others or guard just in case you can’t help.”

“What of Thee, Princess?” 

“You can’t help. This is something more numbers won’t help against. Protect the Healers”

The Hunters nodded, Zoë supporting Thalia as they limping off.

“We have to run” Percy said they did. Hari slowed and they all turned to her

Hari turned to Annabeth finally knowing what’s been bugging her “Your knife, where did you get it?”

“Luke” Annabeth said frowning “We don’t have time for this!”

“Did either of you promise anything on it?” Hari asked thinking

“Yes. But he’s broken that promise” Annabeth looked heartbroken and pissed at the delay. But Hari’s eyes went wide. It all made sense now. “Percy. You back Annabeth up no matter what. She’s required in this fight.”

“What about being reaped?”

“You are not the Hero” Hari said “It’s Luke. It all makes sense now. A curse doesn’t have to be actively made. It’s as simple as breaking a promise on a knife”

Their eyes went wide. “No” Annabeth stated

“It’s true. I had a dream about this. Luke is the hero. That’s how this will end. Reaped not by the scythe but by the knife he betrayed your promise on.”

“But… Luke is still in there, you think” Annabeth said

Hari nodded “Even if it’s only a fraction. If he’s like how he was in the Labyrinth, he’ll always try to protect you. Even if it means fighting Grandpa’s control”

The snorts were so inappropriate but required to relieve the stress. Yes, she just called the Titan of Time Grandpa.

“Percy, can you back up Annabeth, no matter what? She’s what will trigger Luke” Hari said looking at Percy.

They nodded

“I’ll support you as best I can” Grover stated scared witless

Hari nodded her thanks, as did the others. They raced to the Throne room. Hestia was hiding in her hearth. Hari charged Kronos. Percy went after Ethan.

Hari felt more then heard them arguing as she matched strike for strike. Kronos realized his disadvantage and switched to a sword. She was still keeping up with her until her foot caught him in the chest knocking him back. He stumbled and growled only Ethan ran past her and attacked Kronos. His blade shattered piercing him in the stomach.

She felt the tear slip down her cheek as his final wish was heard, leaving a lasting ring in the fabric of the world. But it was held in Hope by Percy. Then they started fighting and driving him into the Hearth. It was Hestia’s strong point. She could grant them home advantage.

Hari was slammed into a Throne, stunned as Percy was fighting to get to Luke. Kronos showed them images of the battle below. That the skilled dead were slowly dwindling, Hades was helping as best he could but when the image showed Typhon now in the Hudson river… they could see the Gods were faltering. Which was when Poseidon struck. Kronos raged. Hari was the only one that noticed Hades break off and his power filled Manhattan, he also formed a wall around Typhon making it easier for Poseidon to drowned the bastard. 

Kronos raged as he lost. Now Annabeth, this was your last chance. Percy was distracting him as Hari got back to her feet.

"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronos whirled to face her and slashed with Backbiter, but Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed. She stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, from sadness or pain, or both.

"That's not the end, Luke. The Prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward. Kronos loomed over Annabeth; his sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

Kronos staggered. He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. "Promise."

He gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding..."

"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. Hari picked it up as Percy knocked the sword out of Luke’s hand.

Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled; his body was trying to turn to gold. He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please—"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals. Kronos grasping his sword. Then he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. The Hearth Fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. They could see an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy . . ."

Hari stepped forward offering Luke a choice while holding out Annabeth’s knife “Join him in Tartarus or go to Elysium. It’s your choice, Hero” She said clearly.

Luke’s skin starting to smoke as The Titan was trying to reform properly. Luke looked at her. He reached for the knife “Elysium” he stated as he did not stab her with it but unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself. It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava.

The throne room shook, throwing them all off their feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. They all covered themselves as the energy swept over them. Hari covering her ears from the blast so she would not fall because of her mortal point.

It was silent for a long time. Hari uncovered her head and got up to see Luke sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos's scythe had liquefied into molten metal and was trickling into the coals of the hearth, which now glowed like a blacksmith's furnace.

Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open—blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle. "Good . . . blade," he croaked.

Percy knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes. Hari moved and rested the Hero’s head in her lap. She hummed something that she never through she would ever use. It prolonged the before death, but it also eased the pain a bit.

Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"

"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a Hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head weakly. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips. "Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought… well, I thought …” She looked at Percy, they were in love and they only just figured it out. Percy was almost as dense as Hari was oddly enough. "You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."

He nodded, as if he'd expected it. He winced in pain.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can—"

"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing…." Another cough. He gripped Percy’s sleeve. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again." His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," Percy said. "I promise."

Luke nodded, and his hand went slack.

The Gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the Throne room and expecting a battle.

What they found were Annabeth, Grover, and Percy standing over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth. Hari was still kneeling with his head in her lap. She was saying something in ancient Greek. A tear falling onto Luke’s forehead. Annabeth was sobbing on his chest.

"Percy," Poseidon called, awe in his voice. "What . . . what is this?"

Percy turned and faced the Olympians. "We need a shroud," Percy announced, His voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

The three Fates looked at the Daughter of Hades and they were not happy. She stepped away from the body and they eased. They took the body themselves only interrupted by Hermes wanting to say his good-byes.

Hari was confused as she looked around “Where is Hera?”

Quiet filled the air even as Apollo was treating Annabeth’s injuries. She was staring almost blankly at her knife as it rested in her good hand.

“She fell at the last moment.” Ares stated

They set to repairing their Thrones as Olympus was now open again. The campers started coming up to Olympus. Hari whipped around and Ran. She hugged Nico as he came in. He’d only gotten small, minor injuries.

Hades was shocked as his siblings and the other Olympians were treating him as one of them clapping him on the back. He however did something that started them all. He shrank down to human size and hugged his children. Hari was crying in his arms.

The other Olympians did the same to save space and properly greet their children. Ares was prising Clarisse, scaring her at first. Percy was being patted on the back. Annabeth was being watched over by her mother.

Poseidon interrupted the reunion after hugging his son to speak with Hades. Hades shook his head. Whatever it was, wasn’t good. “Olympians. Please come to council. We have something to discuss” Poseidon called out.

The Throne of Zeus and Hera were empty as the other gods and Goddess of the council took their seats. Hades was sitting on a simple stone chair with his children sitting at his feet. Both of them cross legged.

“First of all. With Zeus… Dispersed as he is, we need a new King and Queen” Poseidon stated “I vote Hestia as Queen”

There was choking noise and Apollo seconded it, Athena and the others quickly nodded, agreeing to it.

Hestia was looking at them seriously confused “I’ll give it up as soon as Hera returns” she stated from her place at the Hearth.

They all saw Hades flinch. His children did so as well.

“They didn’t just disperse, did they?” Ares demanded standing up having seen the reaction.

Hades wasn’t looking at them “No” he said softly, oh so softly “They are destroyed. They aren’t even reforming in Tartarus” Hades said not looking at them “It is as if they were destroyed or best case they have merged with their counterparts.”

There was a quietness to the council. “Then we need a new King and Queen. That doesn’t change” Athena stated

“Hestia as Queen is still agreed upon” Aphrodite stated not actually sounding all that bothered “But that means the King cannot or does not need to be married to her”

“Then I vote Hades” Poseidon stated

There was sputtering that filled the air “WHAT!???”

They all looked at Hades who had the most freaked out response possible. He was looking at his brother like he could not imagine what he’d just said.

Poseidon smiled “It’s your birthright as Eldest” he stated amused “That and Olympus would have fallen if not for you and your children.”

There was muttering then agreement. “As a God of Judgement, it’s not a bad thing” Athena said eyeing her uncles. “I agree to have Hades as King”

The others slowly stopped arguing and agreed. It was something that would alter their ways greatly. They needed to change. Hades didn’t move. He was a little too stunned. There was a stutter that escaped that caused all the older Gods to snicker.

“When was the last time you stuttered?”

“Do shut up Brother!” Hades yelled almost blushing.

“Well then you have a Throne to claim” Poseidon stated grinning “You have to claim it or your audience isn’t going to go away”

Hades stood. The two children at his feet didn’t move as he stepped over them and took a seat in Zeus’s Throne. It turned to black obsidian. But nothing else changed. Hestia took her spot in Hera’s old Throne and the smell of Home filled the air. Her Throne was not unlike a chair you’d find in a mother’s home. It was soft and comfy with the intimidating nature that made small children want to sit in it to be like Mom.

“Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, step forward”

Thalia did with Zoë helping her along and Luna on her other side. “Lord Hades” she greeted

“The Hunters from the Underworld, they will be granted a chance to rejoin the Hunters and fight with you again. Zoë Nightshade, you are added to this, however the issue of Lieutenant will come to pass with this, Artemis can deal with that.”

There was an indignant squawk from the Goddess in question. She glared at her uncle before she smiled at her Hunters "You have done well, my lieutenants. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. “But of Course,”

Artemis looked pleased at herself.

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the Gods, even Hades, and then limped over to stand by Artemis's side. Her second and Luna beside her.

Hades looked at Poseidon who smiled

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Hades called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a General in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the Gods. And you shall have a new weapon of your choice. Hephaestus, think you could manage it?”

Hephaestus smirked “Handle it, Meh, I’ll make the best weapon possible.” the God of the Forge stated “What kind of weapon you want cyclops?”

"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Hephaestus said. "I’ll make you the best stick that may be found." He was grinning

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

Grover came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the Gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a Lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is … well, trashed. The Titan Lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the Gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My… my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean… I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the Goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and—"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward Percy in her shock. Not staying at the feet of her mother. It should be noted that apparently Athena didn’t have the best relationship with her children.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. The name echoed through the entire hall.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on Percy as he walked into the middle of the Throne room. Hestia smiled at him reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content.

First, he bowed to Hades. Then he knelt at Poseidon’s feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

Percy stood.

"A great Hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Percy looked desperate for someone to argue. The Gods never agreed on anything, but not a single one protested. Hari stood and stepped up to his side. She nudged him with a smile. He gave a shaky one to her. “Make it count. It was you that they gave their hopes to, not me, Hero” she grinned at him teasingly.

"The Council agrees," Hades said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the Gods."

"Any gift?" Percy asked

“Yes” Hades stated looking at his Daughter beside Percy. He seemed amused by what this would bring.

"Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked

Hades tilted his head a little confused "If it is within our power."

"It is," Percy said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," Percy said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty." Though he was impressed “But Very well!" Hades stated "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

The other Gods muttered assent. The deal was made. Hades and Hestia’s power was such a subtle thing the room barely moved, but the fire flared beautifully with small flickers of colour in it.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the Gods," Percy said. "All the children… of all the Gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably. Hades didn’t as he looked intrigued. Hestia looked delighted.

"Percy," Poseidon said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demi-gods who felt abandoned by their parents," Percy said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Hades nodded to him knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"No more undetermined children," Percy said. "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demi-god children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of Monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but Percy was on a roll.

"And the minor gods," Percy said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. No unclaimed demi-gods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demi-gods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the Gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Hades asked. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Percy said. "All of you."

Percy got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"—she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste—"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the Gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," Percy said.

“On that Note” Hestia called out. “being I now have a cabin at The Camp, I’ll be taking all the Unclaimed, until you lazy lot claim them. If they do not have cabins, I will hold them in honour until such a time”

They all nodded. A few of the unclaimed kids that were there, actually looked happy.

“Aidonea, do you have a reasonable request you wish to ask for?”

The Gods all frowned barely realizing she was there. She smiled “No Father. Not any different then what you already have in mind”

Hades smirked “There has to be something”

She looked at the campers behind her. “Let the newly fallen Heroes be given a chance at revival.”

“I’ll grant it to a select few. Some, they will not be capable of doing so. Others, it is simply not safe to give them the option” He then looked at Dionysius. “I do believe you lost a son last year.” 

“You would…”

Hades nodded “Twins are easy honestly.”

The God of Wine nodded in response. “Honours to you Uncle”

The demigods started filing out of Olympus. The children of Hades slipping out with the rest silently.

However, there was some arguing to be had after the fact. Mostly about the clean up efforts due to the damage they had done in their fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

The two Hades siblings ran into the ginger Seer and they both saw the odd look. “Grab Percy” Hari ordered. They both ran. 

To watch Rachel grabbing Blackjack, Percy’s Pegasus was interesting. Hari skidded to a halt and got the shadow horses hooked up to the chariot, she was shocked it had survived and was still where they had left it. Or maybe it just appeared because they needed it. Who could be sure?

Percy drove the chariot to catch up with Rachel. He wasn’t about to let Nico drive again and Hari was sitting on the floor with Nico both exhausted as Annabeth stood beside Percy.

They landed the chariot jolting the two Hades kids awake as they had dozed off in the chariot.

They climbed out and they realized what Rachel was doing.

“At least the curse shattered when Father was made King of Olympus” Hari muttered to Nico while Percy ran towards the mortal ginger.

There was arguing and then Apollo took Rachel’s Oath as an Oracle. They ran forward and Hari hugged Nico to her chest from behind as they watched Rachel fight for her life. This would kill her or take.

Rachel’s eyes fluttered open. She focused with difficulty. "Percy."

"Are you okay?"

She tried to sit up. "Ow." She pressed her hands to her temples.

"Rachel," Nico said, "your life aura almost faded completely. I could see you dying." Hari had released him and let him run up to her concerned.

"I'm all right," she murmured. "Please, help me up. The visions—they're a little disorienting."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked.

Apollo drifted down from the porch. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi."

"You're kidding," Annabeth said.

Rachel managed a weak smile. "It's a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle."

Percy blinked. "You mean you can tell the future now?"

"Not all the time," she said. "But there are visions, images, words in my mind. When someone asks me a question, I . . . Oh no—"

"It's starting," Apollo announced.

Rachel doubled over like someone had punched her. Then she stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green. When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled—like three Rachels were talking at once:

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Nico and Percy caught her and helped her to the porch.

"I'm all right," she said, her voice returning to normal.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

She shook her head, confused. "What was what?"

"I believe," Apollo said, "that we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

"What does it mean?" Percy demanded.

Rachel frowned. "I don't even remember what I said."

"No," Apollo mused. "The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"What?" Percy stuttered out "But—"

"Percy," Apollo said, "I wouldn't worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about you took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime."

"Maybe," Percy said, "but it didn't sound so good."

"No," said Apollo cheerfully. "It certainly didn't. She's going to make a wonderful Oracle!"

Hari sighed at their cousin. Then motioned with her head. Her and Nico left the sexual tension around Percy and the idiot that was Apollo.

Slowly the other campers came trickling in. The chaos of the battle was covered up. Hades spent a lot of time taking down his walls that had kept the mortal casualties so low. Hermes had the worse Job of covering everything up and making up believable stories until it was forgotten entirely.

They helped prepare the funeral rites that needed to be done. Though Silena and Luke’s had already been done. Now it was just the camp’s version.

Hari spoke with Percy. She was embroidering a black silk shroud with a silver set of scales and crossed swords underneath. Nemesis was a goddess of the Darkness; she could honour the son and the mother by doing this. Nico was running around helping the others out if he wasn’t just hiding.

Two Daughters of Aphrodite were beside her crying as they embroidered an electric spear onto the hot pink shroud for Silena. The Ares campers wanted to help but none of them quite had the skill. They did however get the fabric. They had their own shrouds to make.

There were more. There was always more. One of the other Aphrodite girls had fallen. Someone by the name of Drew. Hers was a rather simple shroud telling everyone she wasn’t the most well liked because another son of Aphrodite had gotten a much better one.

The Ares cabin had treated their shrouds with care. All red silk. The other cabins had treated all their dead with great respect as well. A few were sitting by them embroidering as well. Or for the Hephaestus cabin, two of them were weaving gold chainmail together.

There were too many lost but it was mentioned that without the children of Hades. The casualties would have been even higher. Hari and Nico were both stunned and confused though it was way better then being glared at or ignored like they had been before.

Hari walked with Percy to burn Ethan’s shroud.

They then had dinner which was a very low-key affair. Hari and Nico were eating at the head table. No one questioned it and she didn’t even feel all that awkward sitting beside the half-busted up centaur.

Most went off to the sing along or bed. Nico and Hari were wired, after all the sun had set. They were sitting in their tent flopped out when Hestia walked in holding a small cake. They both blinked at it and her confused.

“Happy sixteenth Aidonea” Hestia said grinning

Hari wiped the tears from her eyes. She’d forgotten. Her birthdays were generally ignored. She hadn’t even thought this one would be any different. They cut the cake and eat it with the three of them.

The next two weeks brought a lot of changes. First the cabins were being added too. Also, Hestia and Hades’ cabins were being built were the old Hera and Zeus cabins used to be. Hari and Nico had sent Thalia’s things that she’d forgotten to her by Hedwig as she’d found Hari with a letter from the twins.

Meanwhile other minor gods were getting cabins. They were even talking of a second ring for cabins. Though there was something odd that happened during those two weeks. The Dionysus Cabin had moved from twelfth spot to twentieth. Though the two people in the cabin didn’t care. Castor had appeared one day as if he was never gone.

In its place was a new cabin twelve. It looked like a cross between Demeter’s cabin and Hades cabin with a Pomegranate on the front. They soon learned it was Persephone’s cabin. As of right now there was no one in it, but it was prepared for people to stay inside. 

Hades cabin, now Cabin one, was solid obsidian walls with a skull over the door and torches that burned with green fire twenty-four hours a day. The doors were bronze and had images of the dead on them. Inside it looked like the Palace in the Underworld. There were only four beds inside it but they would never need any more then that. There was a small shrine to their father at the center end of the cabin, not that anyone would notice it in the dark of the cabin. The two children of Hades could see it all clearly. The double line of columns, the four huge beds set in the shadows draped in sheer black curtains, the chest at the foot of each bed. The work table for whatever they needed. The bathroom was pretty huge too. Then there were the books and scrolls along the back walls with a comfy set of floor cushions to flop out on. The best part was the jewels set into the ceiling mimicking the stars just like back home in the Underworld.

Hestia’s cabin number two looked like a regular any day house that just said Home. But it was huge. It looked welcoming as the door was always open, even if you didn’t belong to the cabin. It had a huge hearth with a fire always burning inside it. The cabin always smelled and felt like home. It also always had Hot chocolate on the go. There were three rooms in a sense to the cabin. The dorms one for male the other for female with the huge common area where it wasn’t uncommon for campers to doze off sitting or lounging there. The dorms also had full bathrooms. The only reason for the separation was for comfort levels. Though seeing them mix wasn’t even an issue. 

The one of the bigger changes came with the influx of campers. Most came stumbling in with satyrs guiding them and Monsters chasing them. Clarisse was enjoying camp patrol as she got to fight all the best monsters. Campers were claimed at the campfire, though a few were claimed shortly upon arrival.

The Hermes cabin only had children of Hermes in it as Hestia’s welcoming cabin took in the unclaimed. Most were transitionary, but some were there to stay if their parents didn’t have a cabin yet. They sorted themselves out there.

Hari was working with the single claimed daughter of Hecate to carve the symbols into the blocks to build the Hecate’s Cabin thirteen. The cyclopes were doing the most dangerous job as they had to place the bricks carefully or cause anyone in the area to turn into trees if a block was dropped.

They had however learned something had happened on Olympus which was the biggest change. Mr. D had been released from his probation at Camp Half-blood. Instead their new camp director had been introduced at dinner one evening. The new tables had been set up allowing Hari and Nico their own table no longer sitting at the high table. All the unclaimed were sitting at the table near them as the new Hestia table.

They made their offerings to the Gods. Most of them far more willing to do that now that they had been viewed as valuable, needed. Wanted. It was as they sat down, they were introduced to the muscle-bound man wearing an orange shirt and an odd brown duster.

“I am Hercules, the new Camp director. Dionysius has gladly given up the position.” The man a godly son of the late Zeus said. 

“Why?” One kid asked

“Lord Hades agreed to remove it completely as it was no longer relevant. Also, it was a way to slick the path to change up the council a bit. Lady Persephone now holds his seat on the Olympian council.”

“Whatever happened to Zeus and Hera’s Domains?” Annabeth asked

“Split among the minor Gods and Goddesses of the right aspects.” Hercules answered bored

The campers were able to take this news rather well. Most not really caring only there was No Mr. D. to make their lives miserable or purposely get their names wrong. There was also more then a little hero worship going on over The Hercules.

Nico was almost hiding his depression as Percy and Annabeth had started dating. It had started the night after the whole battle, they had both missed seeing Percy and Annabeth get thrown in the lake.

Hari had bugged him about it and he finally admitted to liking Percy that way. He also didn’t like seeing him with a girl. Hari just laid there with Nico both of them fiddling with something as they talked. She bluntly told him they would find him a nice cute guy that wasn’t about as straight as they came without being a compete arse.

Nico giggled. She hugged him as they then gushed about how cute Will Solace was. Nico agreed but he was a little too nice and pushy for Nico’s tastes. They grinned before Nico asked her about the letter she’d received.

She fetched it from the table beside her bed showing it to him. His eyes went wide. He wasn’t invested in the wizarding world but… “We going to help them, right?” Nico asked

“I don’t know” Hari stated “I don’t even know if I want to” They would think on it.

The campers all learned that Hercules was not some grand Hero but a complete asshole. It took only three weeks before every camper was actually missing being called the wrong name and being threatened to be turned into a strawberry plant.

Though it soon became a contest to see how badly they could annoy or piss off the minor God without getting flattened by him. The Hermes cabin won when they convinced Hercules to let them watch the Disney movie ‘Hercules’.

There was a shit ton of laughing and singing along to the music. Nico and Hari were groaning in horror even as they were laughing at the depiction of their father. Hercules was too stunned and horrified to leave his seat watching the movie. Afterward the movie was banned, and he never trusted another movie the Hermes cabin suggested. He was annoyed for days because the songs were stuck in his head.

The worst part was hearing the screams of rage from their Camp director as The Apollo kids were humming, whistling, or singing the movie’s song three weeks later. They were catchy, but it usually got another cabin going too.

As revenge Hercules introduced a new ‘Game’. ‘Damsel in Distress’. It turned out to being a semi-capture semi-protect and a lot of keep away.

“Rescue the Damsel and bring her safely to your cabin. The Damsel is Annabeth Chase!” Hercules yelled at them. They had their first victim.

The campers all looked at Annabeth as she looked back at them going from wide-eyed to angry. She drew her knife and snarled. 

The fight was on. Annabeth managed to fight off everyone including her own cabin. Percy had even tried and failed as she grinned. Annabeth grunted as Clarisse caught her around the waist and started running towards the Ares Cabin. Percy was yelling running full speed after Clarisse who was carrying Annabeth over a shoulder. The Ares cabin won that first game.

It happened again a few days later. “Damsel in distress! Percy Jackson!” Hercules yelled

Percy put his arm on his forehead and did the whole dramatic princess faint, sigh and all. Nico yelped as he was landed on.

“Get off me your Green sasquatch!” Nico yelled

“It’s Blue, Thank you very much!” Percy frowned annoyed, not that he moved.

Everyone was laughing too hard to actually captured/ rescue Percy. Not that it worked well. Until two of the Hephaestus kids ran forward. Pulled Percy up and onto a shoulder running for their cabin. Annabeth shouted and went chasing after them yelling to put her boyfriend down.

It was pretty funny.

The next time it was one of the Stoll brothers who did the dramatic faint calling for a medic. Will came running when the call that Travis fainted went up. Will ran over and dragged Travis to the infirmary. When he wouldn’t go willingly trying to explain it was a joke, Will grabbed Travis by the ear and dragged him to be checked out. Apparently, he hadn’t heard about the game yet. But no one attacked the best healer at the camp. It was classified as a capture/ rescue because no one was going to raid the infirmary for their ‘Damsel’.

Hercules shook his head and rolled his eyes with a sigh. Chiron was chuckling as the minor God was realizing they had a bunch of rather dramatic boys in their camp.

It was changed to surprise Capture the Flag! Usually teams or Cabins, then their target was called. Teams were actually their Friday forest Capture the Flag teams and the winning cabin was the one that got the damsel to their cabin same as before.

The Aphrodite girls usually never fought their captures if it was a cute boy. But the rules never said the ‘Damsel’ couldn’t fight, so some of them usually did unless they wanted their team or cabin to win, or weren’t taken by surprise. More then one Damsel actually ended up tied up to keep them from doing too much damage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up in Olympus a new agreement was going on. Hades was leaning back on his throne. The gods and goddesses were arguing. “ENOUGH!” he roared. Silence descended on the Throne room.

“I am well aware of the current Upheaval. I’m aware you do not like the rearranging of the council. Deal with it. Now the reason I called you all here is simple. Visitation rights”

“Visitation rights?” Poseidon asked confused

“Yes.” Hades stated like they were all idiots. “The rights to see our children. To help train them. To be a part of their lives.”

This caught all their attention.

“Uncle, this is not wise. The downfall to interfering with mortals could be catastrophic.” Athena stated

“I’m aware which will be why Hestia will have final say on all aspects of it.” Hades stated

Hestia was sitting there rather pleased with the job.

“I’ll go though what Hestia and I have discussed. Firstly, we must not steal our children. They need to live mortal lives, we are not allowed to raise them in our domains, except under extenuating circumstances. They are allowed _Short_ visits though. Three months tops at a time! And no, you cannot send them to the mortal world for a day and bring them back, it doesn’t work like that.”

There was more then one sigh as the other members of the council were thinking of pulling that very stunt.

“This is a bad idea. If we show such favor to Mortals, it will weaken us!” Athena stated

“You just don’t want to keep track of your children. Being you spit them out at any wise idea or brilliant thought” Aphrodite snarked.

“Coming from the slut that can’t keep her legs closed!” Athena retorted jumping to her feet. Aphrodite rose to her feet in response.

“Do I need to hang you both from the ceiling?” Hades asked in a dark tone as the white walls of the Throne room were turning black. They both sat down looking sheepish.

The room lightened again “Now. We will be taking this as a chance to learn new habits. It will also grant us a chance to get to know our children and more of our world. We seem to care so little for it, that needs to change or we will never have the worship of the old days. That comes first, worship from Heroes, our Children.” Hades sighed “We all saw it during the Battle with Typhon. The boost we got when our children fought for us. We should respect that loyalty and encourage it. However. If you are caught abusing your children in anyway, you will lose those rights and Hestia gets to come up with a punishment” 

The Council were very nervous looking at the eldest of the Gods. She could get pretty creative when she decided to prank them. Punishments were going to be terrifying. She smiled cutely; it was frightening.

“Lord Hades, what of your own children?” Ares asked “Surely you thought us idiots, to not know you have been keeping them in your realm.”

Hades didn’t deny it “My children come and go as they please. As I am their only parent in both cases, I did not stop in raising them and making sure they were educated and trained. The fact that I was training the Prophecy Child out of prying eyes gave us the advantage.”

“By making my son the target and decoy” Poseidon grumbled

“He’s invincible right now, isn’t he?” Hades snarked

“Will you stop –”

“Enough Ares. Extenuating circumstances. The people that Young Aidonea was with before now were trying to use her. They were going to turn on her for their own benefit making her into a villain worse than our Father when she’s too gentle for that. If she was like what they want to imagine her to be… you saw the destruction she can wreak, these people were mortal, legacies of magic born. She would slaughter them without question, why rule when you can simply end them.” Hestia stated

“After all everything ends up in the Underworld.” Hades muttered “She was stolen by one of them too. She was not safe there anymore. If she becomes a year rounder at Camp half-blood so be it.” Hades frowned “Though I have doubts you would keep either of them there for more then three weeks at a time”

Hestia looked at him frowning “How often do they slip out of the Underworld?” she asked

“At least once a week. There are days they vanish for a week at a time. Those are rare though. It’s most McDonalds runs honestly. Or bookstores or some other thing they want to go do or see.” He stated flippantly with a wave of his hand. He wasn’t about to tell them no.

“Okay, do you even raise your kids?” Aphrodite asked

“They are clothed, fed, and trained. They have a roof whenever they chose to actually use it. I leave them to do their own thing. But I still keep an eye on them”

“Ever tried to lock them in the Underworld?” Apollo asked curious

Hades just gave him a dirty look. “How do you think Aidonea or Nico learned to shadow travel? Or open fissures or any of the other bloody tricks the two of them came up with to do anything?”

“You actually tired?” Hestia asked horrified

“No, I just didn’t tell them how to get out” Hades said shrugging “They figured it out pretty quick”

The other Olympians laughed, sighed, or facepalmed at how nonchalant Hades was.

“Alright, alright, so visitation rights. Means we can check up on them and do normal parent things?” Apollo asked

“Yes, try not to fix all their problems, just the adult things they aren’t allowed to.”

“Does that mean I can go to parent-teacher interviews with my son?” Poseidon actually looked excited.

“You might want to talk to his mother about that first.” Hades stated “She might just beat you and I’d be happy to help her. She’s on her third life and she’s heading for the Isles of the Blest. We might even benefit from allowing her to ascend. She’d make a better Mother Goddess then Hera ever managed”

“I’m in”

“Agreed”

“I get to see my kids, Hell yeah”

“I agree”

“It’s going to be hard trying not to show favorites”

“There will be challenges, but would you rather not being allowed to interact with them at all outside of dreams or their wanting your attention?”

“Nope. All in favor for Visitation rights?” Ares called out grinning almost bouncing in his seat, he resembled a small child with a new toy he wanted to play with.

All their hands shot into the air like they were in school and they all knew the answer to the question. Athena was crossing her arms in a huff.

“Sorry cranky, you’re out-voted” Aphrodite stated smirking

“This is still a poor idea”

“Our children had higher life expectancies before Zeus forced us to stop interacting with them” Poseidon stated frowning.

Athena said nothing to argue. They all knew she had the highest birth rate and the highest death count outside of Aphrodite and Hermes.

Artemis stood and stretched “At least with this new Visitation rule you idiots will be more interested in claiming your children” she stated amused “Wonder if that Anti-Hero daughter of yours knew about your plans”

That caused a few of them to pause. They all turned to look at their New King.

“She did, she’s the one that made me think of it, or rather the mortal Uncle that kept trying to keep her did” Hades muttered

The news was quickly spread through the minor Gods and Goddesses. Hades also had Hermes spread the word that the deemed minor Gods and Goddesses should bring up any concerns or thoughts they had. Minor or not. They needed a voice and not to get lost in the arguing of the Council. A representative system needed to be created.

Hades returned to the Underworld to find his children had taken over one of the training rooms. They seemed to be letting off steam as the poor bastard they were beating on was now a crumpled mess on the ground. Probably Theseus again.

“Camp over finally?” he asked

They turned to him smiling. “Yes!” they said relived.

That was when the young black girl found them and squeaked. She tried to tuck herself away from them. “Hazel. It’s fine, come here” Hades stated

The two half-siblings looked at the girl. She was dark skinned with cinnamon hair and gold eyes. “This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto. She was resurrected with Castor and a few others”

The siblings smiled at her “You can call me Hari.” The eldest of them said

“I’m Nico”

“Hazel” came the soft words.

Hades left her in their hands as he had to actually do his job as King of the Underworld.

He found them later in a sitting room, more like a lounge as they were sprawled on the floor. Hazel was using a horse stuffy to lay on with paints around her as she was painting something. Aidonea was in the corner sewing something as she was making the shadows dance while leaning on a giant teddy bear. Nico, who was the main cause of the stuffy collection in the room, was hugging a dog stuffy with Gloria purring on his shoulders as he was drawing, again on the floor. Both of them brilliant. Aidonea could draw but getting her to actually do it was another story.

He was sure they were in good hands. He left them to it.


End file.
